Walking with Angels
by MonkeyJuice
Summary: Kurt has always had the ability to talk to the dead, and one night it got him and Blaine caught up in a murder case. 9 years later Blaine is a detective and Kurt a single father trying to pay rent. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: I know what your thinking, how can I keep track with my other fics? But what tends to happen is when I've hit a mental block with one fic, I can find inspiration for the other ones. So err yeah.  
**

**Summary: Kurt has always had the ability to talk to the dead, until one night it got him and Blaine caught in the middle of a murder case. Now, 9 years later Blaine is a detective and Kurt a single father struggling to pay rent. They've barely spoken to each other in eight years however history is repeating itself and Blaine needs Kurt's help to stop it. But is Kurt's connection with the deceased his only secret?**

**WARNING: there will be scenes of death, violence, swearing but no character deaths and nothing graphic. I've also mixed in humour as well, so it's more of a Hawii 5-O, NCIS, Bones with a supernatural twist but at the same time not... if that makes sense?**

* * *

**Walking with Angels**

It was dark out, Blaine's headlamps beaming a path through the empty road with trees passing on either side of him. The heavens had opened and Blaine had to drive extra carefully, the raindrops lashing against the window whilst the windscreen wipers went haywire. Blaine couldn't help but think about what a lovely day it had been before the downpour as he tapped the steering wheel absentmindedly turning to see Kurt nodding off in the seat beside him. Blaine smiled, patting Kurt's knee affectionately before turning back to the road.

They were just coming back from a day out with Blaine's family, picnicking in the park under a bright sun. They had a water fight with Cooper and Blaine's cousins whilst the adults just watched on amused until they got caught in amid a shootout between Cooper and one of the older cousins. After that there was a cool down with ice cream and packets of crisps, a camp fire that blazed on until it got dark which was when Blaine said he had better take Kurt home. All in all the day had been perfect and Blaine knew they were running out of these perfect days since Kurt was scheduled to leave soon.

With a sigh, Blaine began to fiddle with the radio, coming up to a turn on his left. That's when Kurt seemed to bolt upright, hand smacking against the passenger window. "Blaine, stop the car." He muttered, eyes wide and frantic.

"Kurt? What..."Blaine began, confusion spreading across his features.

"Stop the car!" Kurt cried.

Blaine swerved, Kurt unbuckling his seat belt and jumping out the car before Blaine had a chance to fully stop it. Blaine watched, perplexed, as Kurt slid down a muddy bank, not caring about his clothes.

"Shit." Blaine said under his breath, pulling at his seatbelt, getting it undone with difficulty before abandoning his car and running out into the rain after his boyfriend.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted through the downpour, the rain making visibility difficult. He wrapped his leather jacket around him tighter as he followed in the direction he swore Kurt had gone. "Kurt! Where are you?" He continued to call.

He finally spotted muddy footprints leading off into the woods, instantly sprinting in that direction. Blaine avoided branches, ducking where it was necessary, being careful not to trip all the while hollering out Kurt's name.

"O-over here." Came Kurt's shaky voice a little further off into the distance.

Blaine sighed with relief, stumbling through a line of bushes and out into a moonlit clearing. He spotted Kurt instantly, his boyfriend standing there, stock still and drenched through.

"Kurt thank god, you shouldn't run off like that." Blaine said with relief, making his way over to Kurt. Kurt wasn't paying him any attention, only looking off into the distance. Blaine frowned, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder making the boy jump. "Kurt? What's wrong?" Kurt refused to speak, wrapping his arms around himself, eyes flicking to something on the ground in front of them. That's when he saw it. "Oh my god."

There, lying in amongst the dirt and leaves lay a little girl of about five or six, her head turned to one side and shoulder length hair covering her face. She wore a dirtied pink summer dress, blood staining the fabric, most of it seeping out into the ground. A single iris had been laid across her chest, the purple flower seeming so out of place.

Blaine knelt down beside her, placing a pair of fingers to her pulse point. "I can't find her pulse!" Blaine cried. Kurt didn't react, going back to staring off into the trees. "Kurt? Kurt! Don't just stand there call an ambulance!"

Kurt shook his head, his breath coming out unsteady. "She's gone Blaine."

"What? How can you say that! There still might be..." Blaine was cut off as Kurt grabbed his wrist.

"We have to go." Kurt's voice sounded urgent, his hands trembling as he tried to pull Blaine up onto his feet.

Blaine looked shocked. "Kurt we can't just leave her here!"

"We'll call the police later okay Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "But right now we have to go!"

"Why Kurt! There's a dead little girl, we can't leave her here!"

Kurt finally turned to face Blaine, tears streaming down his face. "Don't you think I know that? Please Blaine we have to get out of here, he's coming."

Blaine blinked. "Who's coming?"

Kurt was shaking, holding in the sobs. "I don't know but whoever he is he's not friendly." Kurt turned his head again, seeing something Blaine obviously couldn't. "He saw your car Blaine, he knows we're here, he's coming, we have to go or we'll be dead before morning."

"Kurt you're scaring me." Blaine felt his voice waver. "Please, tell me what's going on, how do you know all this?"

Kurt audibly swallowed, seemingly battling with whatever thoughts were going on inside his head. "Becca told me."

"Becca?"

"Becca," Kurt nodded towards the body, tears still tracking their way down his pale cheeks. "The little girl."

* * *

**9 Years Later**

_Step one you say we need to talk. He walks you say sit down it's just a talk. He smiles politely back at you. You stare politely right on through..._

Blaine roughly kicked down the door, gun clutched in hand as he held it out before him. They were on the thirtieth floor of the block of flats in a high rise building right on the outskirts of New York having received an ominous tip off earlier that morning. All they wanted was to find him.

_Some sort of window to your right. As he goes left and you stay right..._

The room was oddly bare, a set of French doors leading out to a balcony left wide open, white curtains billowing out from the soft breeze that filled the apartment.

Blaine's eyes travelled downwards to the wooden floors, the smell of metal finally hitting his nose as his feet landed on the ground with a splash. Dark red pooled across the floor, surrounding a man who was lying on his back, a deep gash opened up in his side as he bled out.

"Shit!" Blaine instantly dropped his gun to the floor, regardless of the fact that the killer may still be in the room. He ran over to the man, kneeling down in his blood as he pushed his hands against the wound, pressing down to prevent anymore of the warm life from escaping.

_Between the lines of fear and blame, you begin to wonder why you came..._

"Blaine!" It was Wes having finally managed to catch up followed quickly by Santana, both with their hand guns out and bullet proof vests securely in place.

"Don't just stand there help me!" Blaine shouted at them, moving to place his hands over the man's heart and quickly pressing down. "One, two, three." He placed an ear to the man's chest, swearing before repeating his earlier movement. "Come on!"

Santana and Wes were right there beside him, Santana ripping off the bottom of her shirt to cover the hole in the man's side as Wes desperately tried to help Blaine. None of them spoke, each silently praying that their partner made it through.

20 minutes in and they knew it was hopeless.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness..._

Wes placed a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder. "It's too late, he's gone."

"No!" Blaine yelled, holding back the sobs. "He can't be!"

Santana looked sympathetic, her face hard yet the emotions swimming behind her eyes just as strongly. "We tried Blaine; we just... weren't fast enough."

Blaine sat back on his heels, burying his head in his hands. "He was the best of all of us! Our partner, our friend and now he's just gone. How are we supposed to catch a killer that can get to us before we even blink?"

Wes and Santana shared a worried look because Blaine was right. They were screwed.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life..._

Through the confusion and the hurt it seemed everyone failed to notice the purple irises in a crystal vase sat in the middle of the room.

* * *

Kurt smiled down adoringly at the small girl curled up asleep on the floor of her bedroom, school books surrounding her. She must have been studying whilst Kurt was at work in order to stay awake. Izzy hated school, but she'd do anything to be conscious when Kurt returned.

Kurt gently shook Izzy's shoulder, rousing the girl from sleep. "Izzy, I'm home."

Izzy rubbed at her eyes, blinking away the sleep. "Kurt?" She slowly sat up, looking around dazedly.

"Yeah, I'm here sweetie. How was school?" Kurt asked.

"Where's Rachel?" Izzy decided instead to respond with her own question. Rachel had been the one to pick Izzy up from school today seeing as Kurt was working until six. Kurt was eternally grateful for the presence of his best friend; when he couldn't she'd look after Izzy, cooking her tea and making sure she did her homework whilst Kurt was off trying to scrape together as much money as he could.

Kurt just laughed, kissing Izzy on the top of her head affectionately. "She left five minutes ago."

"I didn't get to say goodbye." Izzy pouted. She stretched, letting out a small yawn.

"Come on," Kurt picked her up, cradling her to his chest. "Let's get you into your PJ's and then into bed."

Izzy just nodded, Kurt placing her onto her feet as he rummaged through the little girl's closet. He pulled out a pair of pink cotton pyjamas, helping Izzy pull off her clothes and putting her into the soft material. He then told her to go brush her teeth, supervising to make sure she got every last tooth, all the while Izzy chattered away about her day.

Back in the bedroom, Kurt lifted her into bed, tucking the sheets tightly around her before sitting down making the mattress dip. He ran a hand through her hair and then placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "You're going to be a good girl for me aren't you?"

"Kurtie, aren't you staying?" Izzy frowned.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry sweetie, I'm working tonight but I promise I'll be home tomorrow. I'm coming to your school to help out remember?"

Izzy beamed at that. "I love Tuesdays, that's when I can show off to all my friends."

"I'm not a prize Izzy." Kurt chuckled, flicking the girl on the nose.

"But everybody loves you, but you are just mine isn't you?"

"Aren't you Izzy."

"Aren't I what?"

"Never mind." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Now Mrs Tilbury will be here soon so I want to make sure that you know the rules. No getting up unless you need the toilet or a glass of water. No giving Mrs Tilbury grief; she's our landlady and it'll be pretty hard to find someone who gives us such great rates if she kicks us out."

"Okay Kurtie, I promise." Izzy agreed, kicking her feet up from underneath the covers before a random question popped up in her head. "Are you going to see Charlie tonight?"

Kurt outwardly grimaced. "No, we won't be seeing Charlie anymore."

"Why not? We liked Charlie, he was nice not like Marcus." Izzy suddenly looked so sad.

Kurt had to admit, Izzy liked all his boyfriends after Marcus... it was just that none of the nice ones seemed to like to stick around. "Yes well, unfortunately Charlie decided he didn't like me."

Izzy moved to fling her arms around Kurt's neck, rubbing her cheek against his. "I like you Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Then that's all that matters."

* * *

Blaine knew he should be out with the rest of his department, drinking, celebrating the life of a partner and friend along with all of his work mates, but Blaine had a job to do. These chains of murders had them running around in circles, the only lead being all the victims were random, found in random places and all killed differently; the solitary clue being the purple iris left at the scene. No, murder weapon, fibres, hair, nothing. They were running out of options and this was Blaine's last ray of hope. It had taken him a while to track him down; Blaine's only lead being a bar in the cheaper part of town.

The bar itself was dimly lit, wooden chairs and tables set out before a stage, a single lit candle in the middle of each along with a menu of some sort. The bar could be found towards the back with British style bar stools and shelves of alcohol. The place was near enough full with a pianist playing out soft jazz to complete the warm atmosphere. Why then did Blaine feel so cold?

Blaine had picked a table off to one side, slightly hidden away in the shadows. He didn't want to be noticed here, not yet. To tell the truth, Blaine was nervous. He wasn't even sure _he_ wanted to see him again but Blaine did. Kurt. They hadn't talked for about eight years now, not since Kurt had moved out to New York to study. Sure they had kept in contact for a while but then something happened. Last he heard, Kurt had dropped out of college, ignoring Blaine's emails and messages until neither of them spoke anymore. But now Kurt was vital to this investigation, he and Blaine had been the ones to get caught in the middle of it all those years ago after all.

Blaine thought back to that night, the night he had discovered Kurt's secret.

_The rain still pelted down and Blaine was currently talking to a couple of police officers, his eyes drifting over to Kurt now and again. His boyfriend was sat in the back of an ambulance, the doors wide open and his legs dangling over the edge. A blanket had been wrapped around his shaking frame and it was obvious he wasn't in the mood to talk._

_Blaine remembered Kurt pulling him through the woods, the only words he kept repeating being 'he's coming' or 'Becca, what way do I go now?' Blaine would be lying if he said he wasn't freaked out, suddenly someone he thought he had known was revealing something totally terrifying. But Blaine had to pull himself together, yanking out his mobile to dial 911. _

_They had sat by the roadside until the emergency services showed up, lights flashing and sirens wailing. It was Blaine who directed the way to the body knowing Kurt was in no fit state to do so. He was half expecting the girl to be gone but when they arrived she was still there. The area was quickly sectioned off and Blaine was taken away for questioning. He felt better for it; there was no way he could stay there for a second longer._

"_Is that all Mr Anderson?" The officer asked, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts. That's right; he was talking to Inspector Collins and Gracie, his partner. Apparently she preferred to use first names._

"_Yes." Blaine replied, swallowing audibly. He knew all the colour was gone from his face, whether it be from the cold or the current events he wasn't so sure._

_Inspector Collins nodded. "I just need to get a statement from your friend, erm..."_

"_Kurt, Kurt Hummel." Blaine offered. "Just... he's a bit traumatised by all this."_

"_He was the one who first discovered the body yes?" Gracie questioned._

_Blaine nodded. "Err yeah... he erm... is it alright if I'm there too? When you talk to him?"_

_The two cops gave each other knowing looks. "It's not technically protocol; not to offend you but it's possible you could influence his answer."_

_Gracie watched as Blaine worriedly turned his attention to Kurt. The boy did not look right, with a far off expression, blinking rapidly out of it every now and again mumbling as if he were talking to someone who wasn't there. "Maybe we can bend the rules, just this once." Gracie suggested. _

_Inspector Collins was about to disagree when Gracie gave him a warning look. With reluctance they allowed Blaine to follow them, stopping in front of Kurt. Kurt didn't even look up only wrapping his arms tighter around him looking as if he were about to be sick. One of the paramedics caught on, passing Kurt a bag in which Kurt promptly emptied his stomach. Blaine was instantly there, climbing up to sit beside him and began to rub circles into Kurt's lower back. "Shhh, it's okay, you're alright." Blaine murmured making sure Kurt knew he was there. _

_Kurt finally stopped retching, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Eurgg..."_

"_Are you okay? Are you going to be sick again?" Blaine looked panicked, searching around for another bag._

_Kurt waved Blaine's concern away, shaking his head. "No, that always happens when the presence is stronger."_

_Blaine frowned, a look Gracie and Inspector Collins both shared. _

"_Presence?" Blaine said, puzzled, although he could sort of work out what Kurt meant._

_Kurt's eyes widened, realising his mistake. "It's nothing, just forget I said anything."_

_Inspector Collins had a feeling this conversation would be going in a direction where he wasn't going to get any answers so decided to quickly take the reins. "Mr Hummel, can you tell us exactly what happened this evening." _

_Kurt seemed to be somewhat relieved by the question yet still found himself snuggling into Blaine's side for comfort. "Yeah, we err; we were driving back from the park. It had been a long day and I was falling asleep when I erm... I asked Blaine to stop the car."_

"_Why?" Inspector Collins jumped in. _

"_I just... I don't... I don't know." Kurt stuttered, pushing further against Blaine._

"_Kurt honey, from what Blaine said you had seen something. He told us you cried out, running directly into the woods." Gracie said. She shivered. When did it get so cold?_

"_Which leads me to believe you knew exactly where the body was." Inspector Collins remarked. _

_Kurt began to chew at his lip. He couldn't tell them, they wouldn't believe him._

"_Kurt is not a murderer." Blaine glared at them, squeezing Kurt tighter. "Besides, he was with me all day and you can't go accusing him of anything, look at him, do you really think he'd be in this state if he killed someone?"_

_Gracie took on a sympathetic look. "No! No, of course we aren't accusing him of anything, we just want answers. There's a body of a little girl in the woods..."_

"_Becca." Kurt automatically supplied._

"_Sorry, Becca... wait, you know her?" Gracie looked surprised as did Kurt._

"_Well erm... as of the past hour and a half yes." Kurt hinted._

_Inspector Collins furrowed his brow. "But from the looks of it the girl has been dead for over three hours."_

"_Half a day, actually." Kurt corrected. "She told me." His voice became quiet as he refused to make eye contact with anybody. _

"_Sh-she told you?" Inspector Collins was now beyond confused._

_Kurt took a deep breath. "Yes, she told me. I- when we were driving I saw her, stood by the side of the road as clear as day. I told Blaine to stop the car because what six year old would be out at this time of night? Anyway, I got out of the car and she told me to follow her. So I did._

"_In the end she led me to her body." Kurt choked back a sob. "Sh-she told me that it was her birthday. She went to the zoo with her parents when she got lost. H-he found her a-and told her he'd help her find them. But he lied." Full blown tears where cascading down Kurt's face now as he buried his head in his hands. _

_Gracie placed a hand on Kurt's knee, speaking in a lowered tone. "Kurt, it's okay."_

"_Please." Kurt's voice came out shaky and uneven making Blaine's heart break. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, allowing him to fall back against his chest and bury his face in Blaine's already damp T-shirt. Even for Blaine this was all a bit much to take in, but the questions would have to come later because right now Kurt needed him._

_Seeing as they weren't going to get anymore out of Kurt the way he was, Inspector Collins and Gracie decided to call it a day. They said their thanks, Blaine giving them an apologetic look._

"_Do you believe any of this?" Inspector Collins said sceptically once they were out of ear shot._

_Gracie looked back over to the two boys. She could see this turn of events was new to Blaine too. "I'm, not particularly into the supernatural Brad, but I have to admit, the kid doesn't look like a killer."_

"_Maybe he's just out of his mind? But then it wouldn't add up; how else would he of been able to find the girl, the body wasn't exactly in an obvious place." Collins pointed out._

"_It could have been an accident? But you have to admit there was one thing that seemed a bit odd." Gracie stopped, looking up into an ebony sky._

"_And what's that."_

"_Being around that boy; the temperature, didn't you notice it? It was extremely cold, freezing to be exact."_

_Inspector Collins halted in his movements. Gracie was right. It was the middle of summer and the nights were notably hotter but Collins couldn't deny the atmosphere around Kurt. It had been suffocating almost... dead._

"_Inspector Collins!" Blaine shouted, running up to them. "Kurt said... Becca said there's a picture in her desk draw at home. She drew it for her dad, he doesn't live with them you see and she wanted him to have it." He ran a hand through his hair, obviously mulling over what he was going to say next. "I know... I know it's probably hard to believe Kurt... even __**I**__ didn't know what to think, but, maybe, if you find that drawing you'll know that he was telling the truth." _

"_Thank you." Inspector Collins said bluntly. "Is there anything else?"_

_Blaine scuffed his feet back and forth, thinking. "Yeah... Kurt... he's been through a lot just... please, he's not crazy."_

"_We don't think Kurt's crazy." Gracie reassured him. "You do get people who are clairvoyant from time to time but I'm guessing this is news for you too?"_

_Blaine nodded. "I always turned my nose up at people who claimed they could talk to the dead, I just... Why didn't he tell me?"_

"_Because he's scared Blaine. To some it's not exactly normal and not many people believe it's real."_

"_Do you?"_

"_I... no." Gracie answered truthfully. "What about you?"_

"_I don't know." _

* * *

Blaine sighed, the memory fading back into the recesses of his mind. After that Kurt had confessed that ever since he could remember, he had the ability to see the dead, sometimes even talk to them. Blaine hadn't been sure what to think; sure sometimes he felt _something_ was there, but that being a ghost? Either way Kurt had been honest with him, and Blaine knew he had to treat Kurt just as he normally would.

To think, what would Blaine's colleagues say if they found out Blaine was asking a medium to help him solve this case? They'd probably laugh in his face. But Blaine knew this was his last chance; without knowing it he and Kurt had been placed in the middle of this from when the case first began and Blaine was determined to end this. He needed Kurt's help. That and he really wanted to see him again.

The piano player finished his piece, the lights rising to fall on the middle of the stage as a man appeared at its centre. He was dressed in a simple black suit, a white pocket hanky at his breast and black tie tucked into his closed blazer. His hands gripped a microphone, his other gracefully tracing up it's stand as music burst into life. He then opened his mouth to sing, a smile on his face. Kurt.

It was a full house once again and it made Kurt feel happy; it seemed he was very popular here and he loved singing, he even saved up and bought this suit especially for the nights he worked here. Albeit the suit had been a bargain but it was still Armani.

This bar was actually owned by Puck; he was the one who had offered Kurt the job. Kurt couldn't help but think Rachel had told him Kurt needed the money. She herself had offered to pay some of Kurt's debts; she being a Broadway star and Finn in a stable job but Kurt had politely declined.

"Somewhere, beyond the sea, somewhere waiting for me," Kurt sang, his voice filling the room as his eyes traversed the audience. "My lover stands on golden sands," He had to make a double take when he spotted him, his voice wavering slightly but he quickly righted himself before anyone noticed. "And watches the ships that go sailin'."

That was definitely Blaine Anderson, or rather, detective Anderson if Kurt's informant served him right. He may be older, more muscular, his curls more unruly, but that man there was most certainly Blaine. Oh, but who was the other man with him? Kurt watched as the man raised a gin glass to Kurt, Blaine having not yet noticed Kurt had caught him out. Who was he? The man winked. Then it clicked.

This can't be good, Kurt thought. There must be a reason Blaine was here and Kurt was positive Blaine hadn't just happened to pop in by chance. Nope, Blaine knew Kurt worked here if the ghost sat next to him was anything to go by.

* * *

**So erm, tell me what you think? No flames though.**

**Currently working on I will not bow but its taking a while. Sorry :(  
**

**love MJ  
**

**xxx  
**


	2. Help just ask for it

**A/N: Right chapter two is here! Just so you know it's 2:14 am where I am so whilst editing this, I may have left a couple of mistakes... sorry :S so, I'm not entirely sure about this chapter... I don't know, tell me what you think? Is it boring? Then again I've read over it a couple of times...**

**WARNING: Mentions of violence, language and stand off ish secretive Kurt.  
**

* * *

Kurt had finished his set, bowing to his audience before slipping off backstage. He traversed the tunnels behind, appearing sometime later in the bar. He made his way over to where he received his regular drink (whiskey on the rocks) from Puck who was, on that unusual occasion, bar tending. For someone who loved his bar so much he was rarely even there. Kurt gratefully took the glass that was slid his way as he leant against the bar, peering over at Blaine who was obviously studying the door right by the stage waiting for Kurt to reappear. Kurt laughed to himself seeing as after a certain incident he never used that door, no, he had made a habit of wanting to quickly disappear from places, a habit Puck had agreed to, giving Kurt knowledge of the secret passages within the bar allowing him to come and go unnoticed.

"So, you notice him?" Puck asked, evidently chewing on a piece of gum.

Kurt nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "Sure did. Never thought I'd live to see the day."

Puck frowned. "I thought you'd like to see him, blast from the past right dude?"

"Exactly, he's from the past, a place I can no longer be a part of." Kurt looked glum, swirling the golden liquid about in his glass. "It's better to put the past behind you and move on."

"Man, this is not the time to go all philosophical on me." Puck complained, turning to serve a customer. "I mean, so what? Dude the past may be the past but you shouldn't spend your time running from it. Here you go sir." He handed over the drink before turning his full attention back to Kurt.

"Who's being philosophical now? Well whatever, it doesn't matter, the point is Blaine and I, we unfortunately grew apart and I'd rather not bring up those painful memories as to why."

"Dude, they weren't painful just difficult. I'm sure Blaine will understand."

Kurt only rolled his eyes. "Yes, he always does."

"Come on, isn't it time you got your head out your ass and talked to him? What's it been a year?"

"Erm... seven and a half actually..." Kurt said quietly, looking sheepishly at his shoes.

Puck's eyes widened. "Shit Hummel, you two were joined at the hip! It can't possibly have been that long!"

"Shows how much you pay attention to my life huh?" Kurt smirked was he slightly wiggled his hips.

"What happened?"

Kurt sighed, cocking his head to one side. "Life, I suppose. I mean it was all going downhill anyway after we got caught up in that murder case. Then when dad got ill I just couldn't deal with everybody, my life was ruined and I just wanted to be alone... It wasn't only Blaine I pushed away, it was everybody else too."

"Yes, but you got back in contact with everybody else." Puck pointed out.

"Blaine was different."

"Why?"

"Because he knew me too well."

"Dude, and we didn't?" Puck looked hurt but Kurt just waved it away with his hand.

"There are still some things that he knows that you guys could never understand."

"Alright Mr, I choose to be alone forever, god you sound like a bad romance novel."

Kurt just smiled. "That's me, Kurt Hummel, the hopeless romantic."

Puck hummed knowingly. "So, what do you think Anderson wants?"

Kurt quirked up the corners of his mouth, tipping his head back and downing the rest of his drink, slamming the empty glass back down onto the counter. Something mischievous flashed in his eyes as he leant forward toward Puck. "Let's go and find out."

* * *

Blaine went through as many emotions that were humanly possible before deciding on being anxious. He kept drumming his fingers on the table, staring at that side door right by the stage. Kurt was sure taking a long time to appear again. Maybe he was getting changed? Blaine secretly wished he wasn't, seeing as that suit looked really good on him.

Blaine had watched as Kurt took to the stage and he had to admit, Kurt had barely aged a day since they had lost contact. There was that same smile; same blue eyes with a slight green hue in certain lights, the same porcelain complexion with rosy cheeks. Kurt was slightly taller but his waist remained narrow and he was still rather slim with his hair perfectly styled as always. Then Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine was reminded why his teenager self had fallen for him all those years ago.

But that was the problem. It was years ago and Blaine barely even knew Kurt anymore. All feelings had slowly faded away, yes there was that sense of nostalgia from when Blaine was younger but he had moved on. After Kurt, Blaine had many a relationship all of which he had most certainly been in love. He couldn't lie though, the thought of seeing his first love after all this time was nerve racking, but no, Blaine was here to do a job.

Suddenly Blaine was drawn away from his thoughts as the chair beside him was pulled out only to be occupied by the very man he was waiting for. "Any particular reason why you're here detective?" Kurt questioned, raising an amused eyebrow at Blaine's surprise.

Blaine seemed to be at odds with himself; obviously Kurt's appearance was unexpected seeing as Blaine kept eyeing the door that Kurt had never used. "How'd you... what?"

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head while Blaine frowned at him. Kurt beckoned Blaine closer, looking around before lowering his voice. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret, there are several ways of escaping detective, there's never just one door." He then placed a pint glass in front of Blaine, shrugging when Blaine gave him a questioning look. "You look like you could use a pick me up. Bad day at work?"

Blaine looked dejectedly at his glass. "I lost a partner today."

Kurt's eyes swam with sympathy as he sat back a bit, eyeing the supposedly empty chair next to Blaine. "I'm so sorry."

"Well it happens." Blaine waved Kurt's reaction away, beginning to gulp down his drink.

"**I always said he'd be an alcoholic." **The man beside Blaine spoke.

"You did kind of die today, so I'd expect that sort of reaction." Kurt bit back.

"Pardon?" Blaine put his glass down eyeing Kurt suspiciously.

Kurt, having very little contact with people, forgot that he was probably the only one in the room who could see and talk to the dead. "I err... what was his name?" Great cover up there Kurt, well done.

"Benny. He was a great guy, good friend, the best of the best." Blaine smiled at the memory.

"**Why thank you, obviously I wasn't that good seeing as I got myself killed." **The man, Benny, Kurt corrected himself, said.

"Shouldn't you be out partying? Isn't that what cops do when you lose one of your own?" Kurt was just making small talk, but it was what was needed if he was to uncover the truth behind Blaine's presence here.

"**Blaine's a stick in the mud; trust him to be out working when he could be partying. Hell, why am **_**I **_**here when I could be enjoying my wake with the party animals? Not that I could interact with them of course. Hey, ghost whisperer, fancy being my... err... translator?**"

Kurt ignored Benny, his mind whirling, trying to work everything out. So Blaine's partner was killed and Blaine wasn't here just to drown his sorrows but to do a job. This was definitely looking more and more worrisome for Kurt.

Blaine shivered. "It's really cold, why is it so cold?"

"You get used to it." Kurt laughed. "I mean, I'm around the dead all the time, or did you forget that?"

Blaine sighed, breaking up their charade. "Kurt, I'm sorry but what are we doing?" he said sincerely. "You can't honestly be acting like nothing happened; like you didn't just suddenly cut off all ties with me eight years ago."

Kurt blinked, he wasn't expecting that. All of a sudden, Kurt's cold mask was put back on as he sat back in his chair, folded his arms and opted for a stony expression. "I don't know detective, why are we here? As far as I'm concerned you came to see me and I'm pretty sure you don't want to catch up with the good old days."

"**Fair play there Kurt. Now go on, ask him how I died."**

"Can't I just track down a dear friend?" Blaine queried.

"**Ask him. You won't like it." **

"How'd Benny die, detective?" Kurt demanded.

"Please Kurt, you know my name, don't be distant anymore and use it. Detective is so... formal." Blaine tried to avoid the question but it wasn't working.

"_How'd he die_?" Kurt repeated through gritted teeth.

Blaine exhaled, running a hand through his loosely gelled curls before peeping up at Kurt. "He was murdered."

"**It gets better, go on, say what I know you're thinking."**

"How?"

Blaine chewed at his bottom lip; this was obviously going to be hard to get out. "Stab wound to the left side."

"And the nature of this killing?"

"Serial killer. No traces."

Kurt had a sinking feeling, his hands balling into fists. "Except for?"

"Kurt I said there were no traces."

"Blaine your lying, don't lie to me it isn't fair." Kurt said, his body beginning to tremble. "Tell me."

"Irises, there were always purple irises on the scene."

Kurt forgot how to breathe, his lungs constricting as the image of the purple flowers stabbed into his brain like a shard of ice. His vision swam and he could barely hear Blaine's worried voice as he clutched his forehead. "W-when, h-how long..." Kurt stuttered out.

"A few months now. Kurt are you okay?" Blaine reached forward to take Kurt's hand but Kurt quickly yanked it away.

"No I'm not okay! I thought they caught the guy that did it? He was in Lima so how... why is he here?" Kurt panicked. No, no, no! This can't be happening, it's impossible!

"I fear it's a copy cat killer. Only this time we're coming up with no evidence except for a dead body and that damn flower. Kurt, I need your help, I need... I need your gift to solve this." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt's head snapped up as he glared at Blaine. "No, there is no way in hell I'm doing this. I thought I wouldn't have to deal with any of that ever again."

"Kurt please..."

"I was accused of murder Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed making Blaine flinch. "For months I was on the top suspect list and because of that I couldn't go to New York! My life was over the moment Becca came to me, the moment I got involved! The moment his victims decided it had to be _me_ who helped them! _Me_ to stop anymore killing!"

"You're the only person left who can help us." Blaine said seriously, his voice calm despite Kurt's angry reaction. "The only witnesses to every killing were the victims and they're all dead Kurt. Remember last time? With your help they were able to solve the case, even if it was because you had to prove your own innocence. Kurt, you've done this before, _we've _done this before and we can do it again."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Do you really think they'll accept me onto this case Blaine? The officers back then thought I was a fucking psycho! It was one of the reasons they believed I killed all those people! Do you know how hard it was when I had to go out there and track down a killer because no one was listening to me? I was seventeen Blaine, using information from the dead to help clear my name. I was almost killed myself in the process if you hadn't got to me first. I just... I'm sorry I can't go through all that again." Kurt stood up, chair scraping backwards as he spun round to leave when Blaine grabbed his arm.

"Kurt... please."

Blaine's chest ached when Kurt looked back at him, his lip quivering and tears in his eyes. "I said no _detective_." The harsh tone in Kurt's voice cut like a knife as he yanked his arm free from Blaine's grip. "Now leave me alone!"

Blaine stared at the empty space where Kurt used to be long after he had left. Sighing, Blaine buried his head in his hands before slamming his fists into the table top. "Damn it!"

"**Yeah well, it happens. You gonna finish that?" **Benny reached for Blaine's half empty glass, his hand going straight through it. He sighed. **"Figures." **

* * *

Kurt spent the night tossing and turning, the covers tangling with his legs as cold sweat appeared on his forehead. Images were rushing through his mind of dark woods, blood, bodies but above all else the colour purple. He could hear him, hear him laughing, hear the tearing of flesh the dripping of red water as it fell all around him. He felt their pain as they screamed, felt his own spiking through his nerves and then... black. It always ended in black.

Kurt sat bolt upright, panting as the darkness behind his eyes quickly dimmed to grey. Sunlight streamed from the broken blinds drawn over his murky window. Kurt's room was bare, apart from his bed, wardrobe and vanity where his lotions and potions sat. Despite his lack of money, Kurt could always splash out on his skin care, some habits most certainly die hard.

"Damn." Kurt murmured, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead. He hadn't dreamt about those events for over five years, not since before he met Aaron, not since he had pushed the memories away never to be seen again. Damn Blaine and the New York police department's inadequate ability to solve a simple homicide. Okay, maybe it wasn't that simple, or just one homicide but still, there were people trained for this and Kurt wasn't technically one of them. He says technically because he had in fact helped solve a case once, but that was only because he was lucky.

"Kurt?" Came Izzy's sleepy voice from the doorway. Kurt moved his hand away from his face so he could see her where she stood, a Jelly Cat style rabbit tucked under her arm and rubbing at her right eye, yawning silently.

Kurt forgot his dream for now, throwing the covers away and getting out of bed to scoop Izzy up in his arms. "Hey honey, did you sleep well?"

Izzy nodded, nuzzling into Kurt's shoulder. "Uh huh. I'm still tired though."

"You know you didn't have to wake up until I came to get you right?" Kurt pointed out, walking them into the kitchen, plonking Izzy down into a chair before going to rifle through the cupboards for her favourite cereal.

"You were shouting." Izzy said quietly. "I thought you were hurt so I woke up."

Kurt stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Izzy, sighing heavily. "It was just a nightmare, nothing to be worried about. You get nightmares too sometimes."

Izzy nodded, beginning to kick her legs back and forth. "Yes but when I have a nightmare I stay in your bed. Next time you have a nightmare you can stay in mine if you want. Bunny will protect you from the monsters." She lifted her rabbit above her head by his arm to prove a point.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks for the offer Izzy, but some monsters I have to face alone."

Izzy cocked her head to one side, staring curiously at Kurt. "But you don't have to. You could always ask daddy to help."

Kurt took a deep breath, shaking his head. "Daddy's gone Izzy, he can't help me."

"Why not?" Izzy questioned, watching as Kurt filled up a small white bowl. "You told me that the invisible people come to talk to you b-because they need help, that it's because you... they... to look for something and that help doesn't erm... help can't... help looks for, no help does not find... not look erm..."

Kurt opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk, pouring it over Izzy's cereal. "Help doesn't find you, you have to find it." He placed the bowl in front of Izzy, handing her a spoon and going back to sort out his own breakfast, putting two slices of bread under the grill, praying it didn't suddenly decide to spontaneously combust.

"Yes. So ask daddy for help against the monsters."

Kurt leant against the counter, folding his arms across his chest. "It's not that easy Izzy, your daddy is far away and probably doesn't want me disturbing him."

"Why not?"

"Just because okay? Now finish your cereal, you've got to get ready for school." Kurt snapped.

After that nothing else was said on the matter, Kurt removing his toast out from under the grill, dropping the slightly blackened bread onto a plate and taking a seat in front of Izzy. She had quickly recovered from Kurt's annoyed tone with her, munching happily on her breakfast and chatting away.

"Mrs Melrose said auditions for the play are today. I want to get a part but I'm really little and we have to just be the erm... chairs?"

"Choir." Kurt corrected, crunching his toast.

"Yeah, but if I'm really good I get to have a solo just like you did in school, right Kurtie?"

Kurt chuckled. He had had his moments in Glee club and officer Krupke didn't exactly have an amazing solo in West Side Story, but it was still sweet that Izzy had listened to his ramblings about his old school life. "Of course."

"Then I'm gonna be just like you." Izzy beamed proudly.

"Just like me." Kurt muttered, the smile fading from his lips. He hoped not. Izzy wasn't going to be a failure; Kurt would make sure of it.

Both failed to notice the gradual decrease in room temperature, too busy talking idly together. It wasn't until the salt shaker on the table slid over the surface and when the cupboard doors began to creak open that the presence in the room was noted. Kurt just rolled his eyes and Izzy carried on as if nothing was happening.

"You know, they all try that and it really doesn't do anything." Kurt said, drumming his fingers irritably. "And you're going to show yourself sooner or later so it might as well be now."

Taking her cue, Izzy slid from her chair. "I'll go get ready for school." She bounced out the room, humming to herself happily.

"**You're really no fun are you?" **Benny pouted, showing himself to Kurt from his place sitting on the counter top. He was throwing an apple up in the air which Kurt swiftly caught mid drop.

"Don't _touch_ my things!" Kurt reprimanded. "And just a warning, if you can start picking up objects and have worked out how to hide yourself from me then it means it's going to be harder for you to cross over."

"**Yeah yeah, whatever." **Benny said, not really interested anyway.

"You won't be saying that when you're roaming the world for an eternity!" Kurt retorted, moving to clear the table.

"**I'm not stupid Ghost whisperer, I know the drill, besides, I have a year to get everything in order and it's only been a day."**

"Good, so why don't you go and get your affairs sorted, say goodbye to your loved ones, go to Hawaii or Tahiti or do whatever it is you want to do before you disappear, and _leave me in peace_." Kurt made a shooing gesture towards Benny. "Choose whatever route you like, the door, wall, ceiling I don't really care."

"**I heard the little girl earlier say that you help people like me and that's why I'm here. Or was that a lie?"**

Kurt glared at Benny before giving in. "No, it's not. But usually I help by telling the dead what their supposed to do, help them contact people or whatever but by the sounds of things you've got that covered."

"**What if I told you it's not that sort of help?"**

"I am not killing anyone, going on dates with you and your girlfriend as a way for you two to talk to each other or burying anyone alive." Kurt said nonchalantly, deciding that the pile of plates in the sink needed washing up.

"**Have people actually asked you to do that?"**

"You'd be surprised."

"**Well whatever, that's not what I want. I just need you to do one little itty bitty favour and I can move on."**

Kurt momentarily stopped what he was doing, eyeing Benny curiously. "And what's that?"

"**Agree to help Blaine solve the case."**

Kurt visibly stiffened. "No. Detective Anderson is perfectly fine on his own."

"**You and I both know that's not true."**

"No means no, I said it to Blaine and now I'm saying it to you; I made a vow to never be involved with something like that ever again and I'm going to stick by it."

"**What are you, scared?"**

Kurt dropped the plate he was holding, turning to Benny with so much anger and hurt in his eyes that it caused Benny to flinch. "Damn right I'm scared!" Kurt exclaimed. "I witnessed everything last time; saw every body; was told every story and recount of each murder in all its bloody detail."

"**Then you know why you have to stop it. You know that after each kill the method of death gets slightly more horrific then the last."**

Kurt took in a sharp breath, staring down at his feet. "I know." He confessed sadly. "I just... I lived through one of those _methods_ and I just... I don't want to be in that situation again."

Benny looked thoughtful, well as thoughtful as a dead person could. **"They may not admit it, but the entire New York police department are stumped on this case and until you agree to help with the investigation I'm not leaving."**

"I can put up with you for a year."

Benny scowled. **"If you don't do this Kurt, there's a chance that Blaine will die."**

* * *

"Yo, you look like hell man." Artie commented, looking up at Blaine from his microscope.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, he knew he looked rough with his messy unkempt curls and blood shot eyes. "I was up all night going over the evidence." And drinking, he failed to add.

"Hoping something would jump out at you huh?" Artie said, wheeling himself out from behind the metal desk. He was wearing a lab coat; clear plastic goggles perched on the top of his head. They were surrounded by beakers and liquids, scientific equipment and evidence picked up from crime scenes. Artie was definitely gifted in the lab and Blaine knew if there was anything of significance to find then find it Artie shall.

"Unfortunately nothing particularly screamed 'case solved'."

"I thought you said you may have a lead?" Artie frowned.

"Yeah well my lead refused to be one." Blaine chewed his lip, leaning against one of the lab benches. He picked up a stress ball Artie kept lying around and squeezed it. God he was so... agitated.

Artie raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Blaine shook his head, knowing full well that nobody in the NYPD knew about Kurt. "Nothing, it doesn't mean anything."

Artie didn't seem convinced but decided not the question Blaine any further. "You may not have something but _I_ do."

Blaine's face instantly lit up, following Artie as he moved back behind his work bench. "The irises you picked up from the scene had a very tiny amount of sediment on the roots and after running some tests I can possibly narrow down the garden centre from which the Irises were bought by the type of compost used."

"So that means we might actually have a breakthrough?"

"Maybe. There's still the issue of narrowing down which garden centre."

"They may have been home grown as well." Blaine pointed out.

"Well yes there is that."

"Which means it's going to be even harder to actually find anything." Blaine huffed.

"Well at least it's a lead. Months of nothing and finally there's a chance we can actually catch this killer even if it's just slim; when one piece of evidence is revealed, another shall appear. We'll catch them, I know it."

"Let's just hope it's not too late."

* * *

"Kurt, where are we going?" Izzy asked from the back seat of the car.

"I just have to make a quick stop at the police station before I take you to school okay Iz?" Kurt explained. He really didn't want to do this but he knew he had little choice either way.

"Are you in trouble?"

"No, at least not yet."

"**Hey, can you turn up the heating, its mighty chilly back here." **Came Benny's obnoxious voice. God the more Kurt heard it the more he was tempted to call an exorcist whether he believed in them or not.

"You're dead; you can't feel anything." Kurt quipped. Izzy was used to this by now so somehow knew the comment wasn't aimed at her.

"**It was a joke! Man you're worse than Blaine!"**

"I'm sorry for my lack of humour in the face of getting involved with a mass murderer!" Kurt shouted, making the car swerve slightly.

Izzy yelped as the seatbelt cut into her chest and Kurt quickly gained back control. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, are you okay?" Kurt reached behind him to pat Izzy on the knee.

"I'm okay. Are you?" Izzy replied sincerely.

"Yeah**, **I'm okay."

"**She knows you're not."**

Kurt didn't respond for a while, opting to drive in silence and allow the world to rush by him.

"Benny?"

"**Hmmm?"**

"Did you see who it was? The person who killed you?"

"**You know the dead can't remember faces from the time of their death Kurt, and this one is particularly blurred."**

"How convenient."

"**Tell me about it."**

* * *

Trent looked up as the doors swung open, readying himself for the worst. Manning the desk for the NYPD had its many drawbacks. He was pretty sure he'd had every lunatic off of the streets from New York come in here for every reason under the sun from 'My neighbour stole my cactus' to 'I think my teacher is an alien' all that kind of thing. Of course there were normal issues and it was Trent's job to deal with the filing and sorting through everyone's problems, putting them in order of priority.

When Kurt walked in with Izzy in his arms, Trent released a grin. Kurt was a regular visitor of his, always coming in to keep track of how Blaine was doing. Trent sussed that Kurt was feeling guilty about abandoning Blaine all those years ago and as soon as Kurt found out Blaine had moved to New York, he made sure to find out about how he was doing every month or so. Blaine himself had been trying to track Kurt down but Kurt was _very _good at hiding. If only Blaine knew that Kurt turned up at NYPD every now and again just to make sure that Blaine was doing okay.

"Hey there Izzy!" Trent beamed, reaching under his desk to hand over the lollipop he kept there just for her.

"Hi." Izzy said shyly.

"What do you say to Trent Izzy?" Kurt prompted, hoisting her up higher on his hip.

"Thank you Mr Trent sir."

Kurt laughed as Izzy buried her head into Kurt's shoulder. "Hi Trent, how are things?"

"Hectic as per usual and tense what with the current case going on. Everyone's miserable and nobody really talks to each other anymore. I guess the party yesterday was a big break for the department, even if it was for a morbid reason." Trent burst out.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Kurt apologised. "But I have to tell you that Benny is a pain in the arse."

"**Hey!"**

"Oh, so he turned up then?" Trent raised an eyebrow leaning an arm on the desk in front of him. Besides Blaine and Kurt's family, Trent was the only other person who knew about Kurt's secret. How he found out, Kurt had no idea, but it didn't matter because Trent was amazing at keeping secrets and Kurt was relieved he didn't have to hide himself from him.

"Yeah, the guy won't leave me alone."

"So he's with you know then?"

"Unfortunately."

"Hey Benny, we all miss you."

"**I don't do sentiments. Sorry kid."**

"Benny said he doesn't do sentiments."

"He never did." Trent smiled weakly. He knew Benny was probably just waving off Trent's comment to make it less hard on him. It was always hard when you lost a friend. "So, heartfelt moments aside, why are you here?"

Kurt hesitated. Was he really going to this again? "Here, I need you to give this Blaine." Kurt handed over a piece of paper, Kurt's elegant scripture flowing across the white.

"Finally decided to give in to temptation huh?"

"This isn't of my own volition, it's just some things can't be avoided."

* * *

Blaine was resting his back against the fence that ran alongside the school once again feeling anxious. As soon as Trent had handed him the note from Kurt, Blaine's chest had automatically tightened. After Kurt's storm out yesterday Blaine had doubted whether he'd be able to see him again so Kurt's instructions to meet outside a local school had been more than a surprise.

It had turned three o'clock when children began to spill out the school, Blaine keeping his eyes peeled for Kurt. He was a bit confused about the chosen location but once Kurt appeared surrounded by an array of kids everything fell into place. It took awhile; the children running around Kurt's legs and tugging at his coat to try and gain his attention. Kurt just smiled at them, saying something Blaine couldn't hear. The children looked suddenly disappointed and slowly they all dispersed to their parents. Well, all but one.

"Kurt!" Blaine called, jogging over.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine in a tight black T-shirt and grey faded jeans. His muscles bulged as he moved and Kurt felt his breath hitch. Since when had Blaine become so... defined?

"Kurt, who's that?" Izzy whispered, pulling on Kurt's pant leg.

"Shhh. Just hang on okay?" Kurt told her, waiting until Blaine was finally standing in front of him, panting slightly.

"Kurt, hi." Blaine got out.

"So... you got my message?"

Before Blaine could reply Izzy stepped forward, holding out her tiny hand. "I'm Izzy, who are you?"

Blaine blinked looking down at the little girl. She was around six or seven with long blond hair pulled up into a French plait down her back. Izzy didn't look like Kurt and Blaine was pretty sure Kurt wasn't in any position to adopt. Maybe Kurt was picking her up for a friend?

"Hi sweetie, I'm Blaine." Blaine shook Izzy's hand, a little unsure. He watched as Izzy tilted her head up slightly, a mannerism that was so obviously Kurt.

"Kurt calls me sweetie sometimes too, sweetie and honey. How do you know Kurt? Are you the Blaine he asks Trent about? Coz he asked about you today before school. I like Tuesday because Kurt comes to teach us French. Do you like Tuesdays Blaine?"

Blaine just stared at her open mouthed. What question was he supposed to answer first? And he had no idea what this thing about Kurt and Trent was about. "Erm... yes?"

"Some people don't like Tuesday but I think it's a great day." Izzy started playing with the bottom of her coat and swinging back and forth.

"Izzy, honey, why don't you go and talk to Mrs Melrose for a while? I need to speak with Blaine privately." Kurt asked her.

Izzy pouted, but searched out her teacher who was on duty and still chatting away to a parent, running over to her.

"She's surprisingly obedient." Blaine mused.

"When she feels like it. I think she just knows I'm having a hard time so doesn't want to be difficult." Kurt responded, keeping an eye on the little girl.

Blaine didn't ask about Kurt's supposed 'hard time', that could be a question saved for later. "Is she yours?"

Kurt rubbed absentmindedly at the back of his neck. "Legally yes, but physically no."

"So... she's adopted?" Blaine said slowly.

"No, well sort of." Kurt kicked at the dirt, trying not to make eye contact. "Can we change the subject?"

"Why?" Blaine scowled at Kurt.

"Look Blaine, you wanted me to help you with this case and that's all I'm going to do. I don't want any emotional attachments. I'll be there until its case closed then we can go our separate ways again okay?" Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly looking small and uncertain.

"Kurt..."

"Just so you know I'm only doing this because your friend is pissing me off and won't go away."

"My friend? You mean Benny? Benny came to you!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Yes now give me your hand." Kurt instructed, diving into his pocket.

Blaine frowned. "Why?"

Kurt just gave Blaine his 'bitch please' look, grabbing Blaine's arm and scribbling on it in sharpie pen. "That's my address. Bring all the evidence you have and I'll go through it with you." He then capped his pen before calling over to Izzy. "Iz, it's time to go!"

"Kurt, please, talk to me." Blaine knew this was going to be hard, opening up new wounds as it were, but he wasn't expecting Kurt to act so... cold. Hesitant, yes, but not this. Kurt was closed up behind many barriers, Blaine could tell and despite being hurt by Kurt in the past, Blaine noticed Kurt was suffering now.

"We're not close anymore Blaine, in fact you're a stranger which, I am sorry to say, is what I intended you'd be; why I broke contact with you. There's nothing to say." Kurt said with a shrug, picking Izzy up as she ran over to him. "I'll see you tomorrow around five. Don't be late."

* * *

**Kurt does have his reasons for pushing Blaine away... Any questions or thoughts, don't hesitate to ask! Also I have no idea how NYPD works or any knowledge of New York so any corrections or help is welcolmed/ NYPD in this fic is completely AU I guess... Please no flames.**

**Thank you  
**

**love  
**

**MJ xxx  
**

**ps. Anyone notice Image Manager? what am I supposed to do with that? I have like no images... lol XD  
**


	3. Wings

**A/N: Righty ho, this chapter is all mainly in Kurt's dream form but It's a lot to do with his past, a little bit about his and Blaine's (you'll find out more later) but mainly to do with how he got Izzy so there is a little bit of interaction with Kurt with an OC. I bet you hadn't guessed the reason why Izzy's dad left them and how Kurt ledft Blaine, so this chapter is sort of important  
**

**WARNINGS: Language.  
**

* * *

**He could faintly recognise the sound of beeping, the blackness surrounding his senses slowly fading and becoming grey as hushed voices fell on his fuzzy hearing. Everything ached, his head pounding and limbs feeling numb, almost dead, his mind still groggy from what felt like a century of dreamless sleep. Slowly he forced his heavy eyelids to open, eyelashes flickering as he blinked, hissing when the harsh light exploded through his over sensitive pupils.**

**Suddenly the world burst into focus and he was crowded by several blurred shapes, all speaking and demanding things he couldn't even understand. He was so confused; hurt so bad, so much white, so much noise. He whimpered... just make it stop!**

**And then one thing broke through it all; the slight warmth enveloping his almost unresponsive hand and a voice that made everything fade away. "Kurt! Thank God, its okay, everything is going to be okay."**

"**Blaine." Kurt whined, eyes shuddering closed once again. **

Kurt frowned in his sleep, flipping over onto a different side as the memories came flashing through his restless mind. He clutched the comforter a little tighter, shaking his head and mumbling as the scene changed.

"**Kurt please, talk to me!" Blaine begged, the wind whipping his blazer about violently. He had a bandage wrapped round his right arm and stitches in his forehead looking definitely worse for wear. **

**Kurt shook his head, stumbling backwards when Blaine reached for him. "It's over; I have nothing now, **_**nothing!**_**"**

"**Kurt please, just come back to the hospital with me okay? You're sick and we need you to get better." Blaine pleaded, eyes drooped and red rimmed from lack of sleep.**

"**What's the point? It's been a year Blaine, a year with us dealing with all this crap and now it's you who's going to New York and not me." Kurt's eyes were tearing up and he began to pull at his hair in frustration.**

**Blaine looked like he was breaking inside. "Come with me Kurt, we can live together, find you a job, maybe get you on a college course; you don't have to let this be the end of your life."**

**Kurt shook his head again, refusing to make eye contact with Blaine. "No Blaine. You know as well as I that I can't go with you when on my record it says I have a severe mental illness, that I'm un... unstable. What person would hire me Blaine? What college will take me? Especially after... after everything."**

"**Then I'm staying here." Blaine said defiantly, face set and sure.**

"**No, don't throw your life away just because of me. Go, you don't need me... you'll find someone else, you'll get a job, you'll be happy and safe and y-you'll..." Kurt's bottom lip trembled, his legs shaking as they finally gave out on him; Blaine rushing forward to catch him before he fell. Kurt gripped Blaine's shirt nuzzling into it and taking deep shaky breaths, shivering as the cold passed easily through the hospital gown. "It's not fair." He cried bitterly.**

**Blaine rubbed soothing circles into Kurt's back. "I know, I know but we can still be together, right? No matter what the distance I promise to always be with you."**

"**I miss you already." Kurt whispered, Blaine pulling him closer. Kurt hugged him back tightly, knowing soon that he wouldn't be able to do something like this ever again. Kurt knew Blaine couldn't handle Kurt's... curse. Kurt had seen the horror in Blaine's eyes at the way Kurt acted around the dead, from seeing the fear and pain Kurt had to endure due to the more violent ghosts and Kurt planned to slowly lose contact with the boy once he was gone. Blaine couldn't stand the pressure and Kurt was going to set him free from sharing Kurt's own shackles because Kurt loved him too much. 'You'll be free.'**

"**Kurt, I need to get you back to the hospital, you've ripped open your stitches." Blaine tried to remain calm and hide the panic from his voice. Kurt relaxed, feeling suddenly sleepy, allowing Blaine's voice to fade into the background as his world became black.**

**The scene changed and Kurt found himself walking the corridors of a college in New York thinking he'd made it, he'd finally made it. All the hardship he had suffered over the last three or so years were gone. During those three years Kurt had survived being wrongly accused of murder, survived being tortured, survived the loss of his mind, survived almost losing his dad. Even if with all Kurt's surviving he had managed to lose those who had really cared for him, the fact of the matter was, he had most definitely **_**survived.**_** As of now, Kurt had to go it alone; a small price to pay in order to save everyone the suffering of the memories from the past. Kurt was just a constant reminder to them anyway that there was such thing as being cursed.**

**Kurt was twenty now, a little bit older than the other students in his class maybe, although there were** **some who were even older than **_**him.**_** But hey, better late than never right? Besides, this had been Kurt's dream, well new dream really seeing as NYADA seemed a little unrealistic when all was said and done. NYADA wasn't a total loss however, Kurt had to admit, he was probably born for this, and he knew it even more so as he clutched his folder and papers to his chest, beaming brightly. He was ready; he could do this he could...**

**And then he lost his footing, his papers flying out of his grasp and scattering across the hallway like snow. Before Kurt could join them however, someone had grasped his elbow and steadied him with a gentle hand on his back. Suddenly Kurt was looking up into smiling green, bordering on brown eyes causing Kurt to blush. **

"**Watch it; you could hurt yourself you know." The mystery man warned, helping Kurt right himself.**

**Kurt laughed nervously, bending down to pick up his sketches, the helpful stranger doing the same. "Trust me; I've had worse than falling flat on my arse, which by the way happens quite a bit." He took the other sketches from the man, breathing out a thanks.**

"**Don't mention it." The man smiled again. Now they were standing upright Kurt could get a proper look at him. He was just taller than Kurt, with a kind face, a mop of blond hair and the most spectacular smile. "I'm Aaron by the way."**

**Kurt took the offered hand, a shot of electricity spreading through his fingertips. He ignored it. "Kurt. So what's your major?" They had begun to walk the corridors now, Aaron with his satchel swaying at his side and Kurt with his arms laden with messy papers.**

"**Drama, this is my last year and I'm twenty three if you're wondering. I would have finished earlier but I took a gap year beforehand and spent some time doing film work as well. I've been acting from an early age you see. I would ask about you, but I don't think that's really necessary is it?" Aaron smirked.**

"**You caught me, I'm a fashion freak." Kurt tilted his head to one side, grinning wildly.**

**Aaron smiled again. "Well freak or not, those designs are really good."**

**Kurt felt his entire face light up. "Really? You think so?"**

"**Definitely." Aaron assured him. "You'll definitely go far."**

**Kurt hummed his satisfaction, a spring growing in his step. It had been a while but Kurt was beginning to feel optimistic, happy even. In fact, he was so happy Kurt was just going to come out and say it. "So... is there anyone special in your life?"**

**Aaron quirked a questioning eyebrow. "Strange thing to ask as a beginning question; shouldn't we get to know each other more before moving onto the darker areas?"**

"**Well you know, small talk is overrated." Kurt shrugged.**

**Aaron chuckled loudly, shaking his head. "Alright. Well I'm currently in a long term relationship with my girlfriend Kelsey. Nothing interesting really, we fell in love, started dating and then here we are. What about you?" **

**Kurt felt his heart drop. He didn't know whether it was from the thought of Aaron being straight or the thought of Blaine. It had been so long and Kurt was still feeling guilty from cutting all ties with his first love. "I did, but we had to part ways."**

**Aaron looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry to hear that, I hope it wasn't messy."**

"**No, just hard. It was all me either way, I'm the one who ended it, who decided it would be best not to see each other again."**

"**Ouch. Poor guy."**

**Kurt looked glum. "I know, but it was for the best, I wasn't good for him."**

"**Why? Were you on drugs or something?"**

"**Worse; I was mentally insane." Kurt let his lips turn upward, leaning closer to Aaron with a mischievous glint in his eye.**

**Aaron burst out laughing. "Aren't we all Kurt, aren't we all." **

Kurt had stopped thrashing around on his bed, falling into comfort as a soft smile graced his lips. It seemed living through his past had it's good moments too, but of course those were coupled by the bad as Kurt's dream once again turned ugly.

"**I HATE THIS!" Kurt screamed, throwing the orange pill pot at the wall so hard it burst open, the sound of the small tablets raining down onto the hard wooden floor. "I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!" Kurt wrapped his arms around his naked chest, shaking as he choked out a sob.**

**Aaron poked his head round the bathroom door having heard Kurt's yelling. He looked at the destruction; saw Kurt standing there in the middle of the freezing tiled floor wearing just his boxers, staring at his own reflection in a broken mirror, shaking with self loathing. Walking over to him Aaron began rubbing up and down Kurt's goose bump covered arms, trying to soothe his friend. "Hey, it's okay, you're alright."**

"**I hate this." Kurt let out in a broken whisper, sniffling and hugging himself even tighter.**

"**What's wrong? What do you hate?" Aaron pushed, his hands never leaving Kurt.**

"**I don't want to take the pills anymore Aaron, they change me, they make everything go foggy and I'm not me anymore. I don't know what's going on and I just..." Kurt let out a growl, pulling away from Aaron so he could lean his hands on the sink in front of him. "I want to be me again damn it!"**

"**Then don't take them." Aaron said simply.**

**Kurt spun round, his facial expression a mixture of fear, anger and confusion. "But they'll come back Aaron. If I'm aware of who I am again then they'll come back." He looked down at the floor, defeated. He was never going to win.**

**Aaron ran a hand through his hair, glancing at the mirror where he could make out the image on Kurt's back. It had been a drunken mistake for both of them, Kurt going slightly more overboard when it came to marking his skin, but in a way it was a pact, **_**their**_** pact to always help each other, always know what to say. Aaron set his resolve, lifting Kurt's chin up so that their eyes met. "Now you listen to me Kurt okay? These... things," He gestured to the discarded pills on the floor. "Make you miserable, they make you hide away who you are and it's tearing you apart from the inside. You aren't happy when you take them."**

"**But I don't want to see **_**them**_** either. It's horrible, and sad and terrifying I just... I can't cope on my own anymore." Kurt whimpered.**

"**Then you're not going to." Aaron declared. "I will be here for you Kurt, I will protect you from them, tell you everything is alright when it gets too much. Chances are they're just as scared as you. What you have is a gift, not a curse. You can help them Kurt, listen to them, send them on their way and all the while I'll be here. We'll make this work and you'll be happy again."**

"**How? How the hell can any of this work?" Kurt exclaimed.**

**Aaron ignored Kurt's frustration, keeping himself calm and collected for the both of them. "First, you're going to get back in contact with your friends because that's probably the main source of your depression, your guilt brought on from abandoning them." He held up a finger when Kurt started to protest. "You're not going to argue with me on this Kurt."**

"**Not Blaine." Kurt insisted. "I probably hurt him too much."**

**Aaron looked at Kurt thoughtfully before deciding to pull him into his arms, stroking Kurt's hair as Kurt gave in, sliding his arms up Aaron's back and burying his head into his chest. "It'll be alright." Aaron promised. They stood like that for awhile until the muffled sound of a baby cry pulled them apart. **

"**I should..." Aaron gestured out the door.**

"**No, no." Kurt refused, smiling weakly as he wiped an escaping tear away. "I'll see to Izzy, it's the least I can do."**

"**Are you sure?"**

**Kurt nodded, moving off into the room Aaron shared with Izzy. Aaron could hear Kurt cooing at the baby, knowing he was rocking her back and forth in his arms when he began to sing. Aaron listened, sitting on the toilet seat and taking in the devastation Kurt had made in the bathroom. Towels were ripped from their place on the rack, Kurt's skin care products emptied out on the floor and the mirror cracked with specs of blood from where Kurt had smashed his fist against it. Aaron's eyes finally landed on Kurt's pills, knowing that now Kurt would be getting rid of one demon, several others will appear and Aaron had to be ready to help Kurt deal with them. **

Another scene change, time skipping ahead while Kurt slept through the events that have already passed. He had forgotten this particular memory, maybe the intoxication at the time had something to do with it.

**Kurt came back into the apartment just after one am, banging the front door open and stumbling in, leaning against the door frame and hiccupping. Aaron was sat in an armchair reading a script, chewing his pen as he made notes all over the paper. On Kurt's entrance he looked up with a somewhat amused expression, watching as Kurt tried to undo the laces on his boots. Kurt was frowning at them as if they had personally offended him and in the end just ripped them off his feet, throwing them messily aside, being very un- Kurt like. He then proceeded to belly flop onto the couch, stretching his body out and burying his head in the pillows.**

**Kurt turned his head to one side, his hazy blue eyes landing on Aaron. "Life shucks." He slurred. **

"**That is the general definition of living, yes." Aaron agreed smiling softly as Kurt moved to hang upside down hugging a pillow to his chest. Aaron continued "Life sucks and then you die." **

**Kurt wasn't listening, humming softly to himself. "I feel it's going down, ten feet below the ground. I'm waiting for your healing hand; one touch can bring me round. I feel we're going down, ten feet below the ground, it's just the way I'm feeling, yeah yeah."**

**They fell into a comfortable silence, Kurt kicking his legs against the back of the couch and Aaron getting back to learning his words. Izzy was safely tucked up in bed having had a tough day at kindergarten and Aaron hadn't questioned it when Kurt hadn't come home from work that night. He'd been having rather a lot of 'visits' lately and they were taking their toll. The more Kurt had contact with the deceased the more tiring and mentally draining it was on him. Kurt tended to suffer from migraines and spent many a day off work which Kurt couldn't financially afford. If it wasn't for Aaron offering Kurt a place to stay then he'd be in trouble.**

"**Aaron." Kurt was pouting, talking in a voice that made him sound like a child. He placed one arm on the couch arm, tucking his knees under him and leaning his chin on his forearm. "Aaaawaaaan."**

"**Mhmmm." Aaron replied, turning a page in his script. **

"**If you were gay would you love me?"**

**Aaron looked up giving Kurt an incredulous look. His friend just sat up on his haunches waiting patiently for an answer as if he were a puppy. Aaron sighed. "Kurt, you're drunk."**

**Kurt huffed, falling onto his back, the couch making a 'poof' sound. "I can still walk in a fucking straight line so everything is fine!" Kurt exclaimed, throwing his arms wide.**

"**Shhh Kurt, Izzy's asleep." Aaron warned, putting a finger to his lips and shushing. Kurt, eyes large and dilated, copied him exaggeratedly before bursting into innocent giggles. Aaron shook his head in disbelief. "What am I going to do with you?" **

"**I don't know, and if you don't know then how would I know what to do with me?" Kurt babbled. "I mean, nobody knows what to do with me, **_**I **_**don't know what to do with me. What do I **_**do **_**with me? Would you love me if you were gay? Because if you did maybe you'd know what to do with me." **

**Aaron looked completely baffled, taking a while to take in what Kurt had just said. "I love you as a friend if that makes you feel any better?"**

**Apparently it didn't, not that Kurt was paying attention as he lost himself in his own mind, his face falling. "I'm going to die alone with fifty cats."**

"**Now come on Kurt don't be so pessimistic, of course you're not going to die alone. You know what they say, there's someone out there for everyone."**

**Kurt obviously disagreed. "No, I'm going to die alone because I'm too disconnected, because I'm weird and come with too much high maintenance." **

"**Who told you that?"**

"**Joe. Fucking twat. He broke up with me today. He said that I was too distant and that he was putting all this effort in and everything he was doing never seemed to be right for me. I try Aaron, I really do but I just can't..." Kurt snapped his fingers. "Nothing seems to click. I just don't feel comfortable getting close to them."**

**Aaron cocked his head to one side. Ah, now that would explain the drinking. "Maybe it's because you're comparing them to somebody else?"**

**Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Why would I? I always love my boyfriends, every single one of them. Yet... I don't know... maybe in the end there's always that one thing that's missing, like, the touch of the finger tips being so amazingly special, the coffee tasting that much more, dancing around in the bedroom to the top forty or The Roxy Music, watching re-runs of project run way together, my boyfriend laughing when I make a biting comment at the designers lack of fashion sense. Giving each other low budget sentimental gifts, stealing kisses, wearing bowties and holding each other up, helping me off the chair in the choir room, grabbing my hips when we dance." He choked back a sob. **

**"I wouldn't mind if they were shorter than me, or wore trousers that finished at the ankles. I wouldn't care if their eyebrows were a little bit on the fluffy side or that they used enough gel to fumigate an office block. All I want is their hand in mine as we sing together, laugh together, discuss our choices over a bejewelled coffin." The tears were sliding down Kurt's cheeks now, dripping down and dropping as clear jewels onto his rumpled shirt. "All I want is him to mentor me, to follow me when I have to go, to help me through my failures and fears, to still be there even when we argue over texts. I want... I want..."**

**Aaron stood up, leaving his script on his chair. He picked up a box of tissues from a side table, kneeling in front of Kurt and offering them to him. Kurt gratefully took one, wiping it under his eyes before blowing his nose loudly into it. "I think you're in love with a memory Kurt." Aaron told him.**

"**No." Kurt murmured. "I'm in love with several, it just so happens they're with the same person. It's been nearly five years and I can't seem to let him go."**

**Aaron leaned forward and squeezed Kurt's hand. "Rachel told me he's worried about you. They still see him you know, all of your friends, Finn, Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana, Brittany even Puck, and I know that you want to keep your distance but I still asked on your behalf. He's doing great, and he still thinks about you. He's training to be a detective at NYPD. Maybe you should pop in and say hi?"**

**Kurt yanked his hand away, curling up into himself. "I can't." He whispered. "Do you know what the last thing I said to him was? I told him that I didn't love him anymore that I'd met someone else and I never wanted to see him again because he'll get in the way. And what's worse is I thought about how I could hurt him the most to make him hate me, told him I'd never loved him and that I used him to get my first time before I turned eighteen, that I saw him as a push over, that he was too nice and how hilarious I thought it all was and the shitty person that I am, I told him all this in a fucking email. After that I ignored his calls changed my number and by the time he came back from studying I had already left to hide myself in New York. For all he knows I've disappeared off the face of the earth. I meant to hurt him and I know I did because I was hurt while I wrote down all those lies."**

**Aaron looked shocked, staring at Kurt with an open mouth. This was the first time Kurt had gone into detail about how he had left Blaine. "Kurt... why would you do that?"**

**Kurt laughed humourlessly, tipping his head back and shutting his eyes. "Because I'd one day ruin him. I had already almost got him killed and I could see how much my curse was destroying him. I was on the verge of a mental breakdown, the ghosts were always around me and I'd be screaming at thin air. Sometimes they'd attack me. Only I could see them and Blaine would be freaking out, not knowing what to do when I acted out or when my skin would randomly break and bleed. It would have been too much for him to handle if I let him stay. But if I told him all that he'd deny it. So the only thing to do was make him hate me so he'd leave without reluctance."**

"**You know he's older now right? You've grown so much since then and so has he. If you explain everything then you can become friends again. You're both stronger and..."**

"**It's too late; the damage has already been done." **

**Aaron knew there was little point arguing, so instead he climbed up onto the couch and pulled Kurt to his chest. Kurt fell easily against him, playing with the sleeve of the hoodie his friend wore, mesmerised by the softness of it. It was at times like these all Aaron could do was be there for Kurt and just allow him to make his own decisions, even if they were the wrong ones.**

"**Won't you just kiss me, just this once?" Kurt murmured.**

"**Kurt I-"**

"**I know, it's pathetic, I've had this massive crush on you for like, ever, but you're straight, they always are and-"**

**Rolling his eyes, Aaron gave in, pecking Kurt softly on the lips. "There!" He said triumphantly.**

**Kurt just pouted. "That's not a kiss, **_**this**_** is a kiss." And then Kurt crushed their mouths together. Aaron was surprised at first, before slowly melting into it, finding himself enjoying the sensation caused by Kurt's soft lips. When they finally disconnected, Kurt collapsed against Aaron's chest. "There, now that's better." He sighed, snuggling closer and closing his eyes. **

**Slowly, dream Kurt fell asleep in Aaron's arms only to wake up again in a clean white room and sat in a hard plastic chair, a four year old Izzy in his lap. Machines beeped around them, the smell of cleanliness and the sense of horror and sadness that always came with being here hovering in the air. He was right where his dream had started only this time it wasn't him in the bed but a friend.**

"**Dada I drawed a picture." Izzy beamed, handing a sheet of paper over to Aaron. She leant forward pointing at the thick scribbles of crayon on the page. "It's us in the park. There's Kurt and Izzy and dada."**

"**Wow Iz, it's wonderful." Aaron smiled. He tried to look like he was fine, but Kurt knew he wasn't. Aaron was extremely pale, his bones showing through and movements weak. He couldn't stay awake for long, yet with all his sleeping Aaron still looked so very tired. Kurt's eyes looked to the drip in Aaron's arm, at the machine showing his heart rate. Kurt always watched it, making sure that Aaron was alive and Kurt wasn't just talking to his ghost.**

**It had been a year since all this started. Aaron had been complaining of headaches which soon escalated into migraines. He was being sick, losing his appetite kept complaining about smelling burning rubber. Kurt had made him go to the doctor who referred him to a specialist. They scanned Aaron's brain and not long after had to start treatment. It went away for a month or so, coming back with a vengeance. In the end Aaron was forced to take up residence in the hospital. Either Kurt, a friend or Aaron's family would bring Izzy to see him. Kurt had since moved out of Aaron's apartment (much to Aaron's displeasure ) and would care for Izzy when he could, Aaron's sister coming to New York for a while to help take Izzy off of Kurt's hands when Kurt began to struggle with work as well as the little girl. Everything was coming to a head and Kurt was scared, but not for himself, for Aaron and for Izzy. **

"**Hey Kurt, look at me." Aaron demanded, drawing Kurt's attention away from the monitor. "I'm fine. See? I've still got my hair at least." He smiled reassuringly but Kurt just looked even more distraught. "Kurt please, its **_**fine**_**." **

**Kurt refused to say anything, putting a confused Izzy onto her feet before calling for a nurse. "I'm sorry Cara, but I don't want Izzy to be here when I talk to Aaron."**

**Cara nodded knowingly, looking sympathetic. "I understand." She held out a hand to Izzy. "Come on sweetie, let's go see the other children okay?"**

"**Kurt?" Izzy questioned.**

"**Don't worry honey; I just want to talk to your dad about grown up stuff okay?" **

**Izzy looked unsure but with a little more coaxing from the nurse, she was taken from the room.**

**Kurt was silent, standing with his arms crossed. He refused to look at Aaron, couldn't bring himself to. He took a deep breath before he opened his mouth. "There's nothing more they can do, is there?"**

"**Kurt I..." Aaron began but Kurt cut him off.**

"**Just stop it okay?" Kurt cried. "Stop trying to protect me because I don't need it! I can handle myself now; handle my demons on my own which you very well know since I moved out. I even came **_**here**_ **knowing that this place would be crawling with the deceased. I'm not scared anymore Aaron, so just... tell me."**

**Aaron started twiddling his thumbs in thought. He finally looked up at Kurt who stood his ground, his face steeled and unwavering. "Kurt... my tumour's not responding to the treatment and... and the doctor said there's a very high chance I won't make it."**

**Kurt had thought as much, but it didn't stop the giant stab that went through his heart like a shard of ice. He just stood there, frozen to the spot. All blood seemed to drain out of his head and suddenly Kurt couldn't feel anything anymore. **_**There's a very high chance I won't make it.**_

"**Kurt?" Aaron said, concerned. "Are you okay?"**

"**I just... need to sit down." Kurt replied, his hands shaking as he searched for the seat behind him. He found it with much difficulty. **

**Aaron left Kurt alone with his thoughts for a while, just watching him as Kurt sifted through several questions, his head buried in his hands. Aaron was sick of being sick and was ready to go, the only problem being was Kurt ready to let him?**

"**What about Izzy?" Kurt finally said.**

"**In my will I've said, should her mother not be found, then Izzy shall be left in your care."**

**Kurt looked up in surprise. "But Aaron, what about family members, childhood friends, do you seriously think I-"**

"**Kurt, listen to me okay? You know Izzy, and Izzy has grown up with you being constantly in her life. She loves you and you love her. That's what I want for her, someone to love her, someone who's stubborn so they can put up with her in her teenage years, someone who's a good role model, teaching her right from wrong, about equality about working hard and carrying on, to chase her dreams. Someone with a massive support group of strange and quirky friends. Someone who's not afraid and Kurt, that's all you, and I know you'd be the perfect replacement dad." Aaron said sincerely.**

**Kurt predictably protested. "I could never replace you! I mean look at me! I'm a failure!"**

"**No Kurt, you're a survivor and that's all the winning you need. Winning is the ability to carry on no matter what and that's what Izzy needs to learn to do most of all. Survive."**

"**Aaron, I- I..."**

**Aaron smiled, opening his arms. "Come here."**

**Kurt needn't be asked twice as he stood from his chair, moving to sit on Aaron's bed. He wrapped his arms gently around Aaron's waist, Aaron placing his own around Kurt's shoulders, squeezing tightly as Kurt rested his head under Aaron's chin. They stayed like that, Aaron feeling cold compared to Kurt's warmth. Slowly, Aaron lifted Kurt's head up, smiling down at him before kissing him sweetly. **

**Kurt pulled away almost instantly. "Aaron, you could catch something!"**

"**Erm Kurt, I'm already in hospital." Aaron pointed out.**

"**But..."**

"**Just shut up and come here." And then they were kissing again.**

**Two days later and Kurt was contacted at work by Aaron's sister. Aaron had gone into a coma and was on a ventilator. Kurt had to collect Izzy from school and they were both to prepare themselves for saying goodbye. **

**As Kurt drove he tried to fight the lump in his throat. It began to get painful as all he could think about was Izzy. Kurt had been eight himself when his mom had died. By then he had just got to grips with the idea of death but Izzy was only four. How was she supposed to understand that her dad probably wasn't going to ever wake up again? The poor girl's mother had abandoned her and there was no way Kurt could support her financially.**

**All thoughts pushed aside, Kurt had to stay calm and collected. He stayed calm when he finally picked up Izzy. He stayed calm on the car ride to the hospital, talking with Izzy all along the way. He stayed calm when they were walking through the doors. He stayed calm when he entered Aaron's room. He stayed calm as his eyes fell on Aaron's lifeless body. He tried to stay calm when he reached forward to clasp Aaron's hand. He tried to stay calm when he felt Izzy's chubby fingers tug at the bottom of his coat.**

"**What's that?" Izzy pointed to the machine keeping Aaron alive. **

"**It helps your daddy breath." Kurt explained, his voice coming out raspy.**

"**Oh." Izzy fidgeted for a while, not really knowing what to do. She looked up at Kurt. "Kurt? Why are you crying?"**

**Kurt scooped Izzy up in his arms, holding onto her for dear life. "It's time to say goodbye." He whispered.**

Kurt was slowly waking, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes, pulling them away when he found he had been crying in his sleep. He sighed, allowing his arms to thud back into the mattress. He hadn't cried in over two years. He guessed remembering his ex lovers had quite an effect on his subconscious. It had felt like his heart had broken once again, the dull ache and emptiness Kurt had learnt to ignore coming forth in all its glory.

All at once Kurt felt suffocated, throwing the covers off himself and swinging his legs over the bed. He ripped his shirt over his head, standing up and throwing the item of clothing to the side. As he walked past the mirror he caught a glimpse of himself. Usually he'd ignore his reflection in the full length mirror but for some reason today was an exception.

Kurt brushed his fingers against the glass, taking in every scar that just refused to wither away, a constant reminder of the past. He turned, looking over his shoulder at the part of his back he could actually see. Much like his chest, the skin on Kurt's back had been torn apart. Kurt remembered having had to have a skin graph on his lower back from a particularly bad burn. His eyes roamed his marred flesh landing on his shoulder blades. When he and Aaron had gotten drunk together Kurt had decided that he wanted to get rid of the ugliest scar of all; the one that ran right across his shoulders. The only solution was the black image forever painted into his skin. Aaron had been a little less daring, a few words written below his wrist but Kurt had been braver than usual that night.

There, across Kurt's shoulder blades, the outline of an angels wings, the pattern within being that of a butterfly. He had no idea what had possessed him to have the thing done, even in his drunken state. It had been a wrong move having not been able to sleep on his back for a month afterwards but he and Aaron had a laugh either way.

Kurt knew that he couldn't spend his entire day staring at his own reflection. He made a move to leave when something caught his eye. It was a part of the design on his left wing, curved delicately near the bottom, if Kurt looked at it at a certain angle, what he thought was just part of the pattern was in fact words. It was cleverly hidden, maybe on Kurt's request, but it was definitely there if you knew how and where to look. It read:

**Blaine.**

* * *

**So... what do you think? I know there was a lack of Blaine and Kurt interaction and that some readers don't like OC's but I'd really appreciate your thoughts and ideas etc.  
**

**I'm working on my other fics as well, they're just taking a while and I confess, it all depends on which readers like best haha.  
**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Love you muchly!  
**

**Love  
**

**MJ xxx  
**


	4. Flowers

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Right, I'm off to Florida for four weeks on holiday (yay eight/nine hour flight -_-) and I have no idea if the Villa has Wi-Fi. I'm taking my laptop with me so I can keep writing my fics, but I don't know whether I'd be able to post. Currently I'm sat in my hotel outside Gatwick, (I leave tomorrow but we booked a hotel so we can skip traffic. Currently both my sisters are fighting and it's really distracting) and finishing this chapter. So, just a heads up.**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter may seem slightly boring, but it's very important for the next chappy and the plot. Next chapter is going to be really interesting if I may say so myself. A lot of this is in Blaine's POV seeing as Kurt had his own chapter last time XD Please tell me what you think, because this sort of story is very complicated and difficult to write it's like... I have the murderer and the outcome, just not the bits in between yet XS**

**WARNINGS: Language. I have no knowledge of New York ergo, no idea how many flower shops they have so... I kinda made it up... please don't hurt me...**

"_So... what do you think?" Kurt twirled round on the spot in front of Blaine, looking at him expectantly but Blaine was busy lying on his stomach on Kurt's bed, flipping through a magazine and not really paying much attention anymore. "Blaine!"_

"_Hmmm, what?" Blaine snapped his head up at Kurt's annoyed tone, watching as his boyfriend chewed his lip nervously wringing his hands together._

"_What do you think? You don't think it's too... revealing do you?" Kurt asked. He tugged at the bottom of his loose baby blue vest that had the number 88 on it in white, his red shorts finishing mid thigh. "Maybe I should put a jumper on..."_

"_Kurt, it's the middle of summer." Blaine pointed out._

"_But I want to look good; I'm meeting you're entire family tomorrow and what if they don't like me?" Kurt bowed his head, looking at Blaine up through his lashes._

_Blaine raised an eyebrow, shuffling to the end of the bed and sitting up so his legs dangled over the edge. "You've changed outfits at least a dozen times, all of them being completely fine. I'm pretty sure they won't dislike you just because you're outfit doesn't match the grass or something ridiculous like that."_

"_Oh my god, I never thought of that!" Kurt's eyes widened. "I have to go change." He turned to start rifling through his wardrobe again when Blaine caught his wrist._

"_Kurt just stop, okay? My parents love you and I'm pretty sure the rest of the Anderson clan will as well. You don't need to wear the perfect outfit seeing as it'll probably be ruined by sun cream and with my cousins running around who knows what you'll get on your clothes. You're fine." Blaine assured him._

"_Fine? Fine isn't good enough... I just..."_

_Blaine smiled warmly, shaking his head. "Come here you." He scooted up the bed dragging Kurt with him so that he was lying on top of Blaine's chest. _

"_Blaine!" Kurt whined, trying to push himself up._

_Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's lower back, pulling him back down again. He then planted his feet firmly on the mattress, knees bent so that his legs bracketed Kurt as he ran his fingers lazily through Kurt's hair. "You don't need to strive for perfection because you already have it." _

_Kurt snorted, slapping Blaine lightly on the arm. "You are just full of it Blaine Anderson and stop it, I may not be as obsessed with my hair as I used to be, but I'd like to look presentable in front of your family so stop messing it up."_

"_You love it." Blaine teased, rubbing his nose against Kurt's. "Plus me being cheesy is incredibly charming."_

"_Please. Charming is so last decade." _

"_Says you."_

"_You're insufferable."_

"_I'm adorable and exceptionally beautiful."_

_Kurt openly scoffed at that._

"_What?" Blaine questioned._

"_You can only describe a boy as beautiful or pretty if they look like a doll or slightly feminine, you sir, are more like rustic or handsome or... endearing. No offense Blaine, but with eyebrows like that you are most certainly not a 'pretty, beautiful boy', more like a cute puppy. If it makes you feel better, you have a very beautiful personality, and I guess some people's perception of beauty is different, just... well you know." _

_Blaine looked thoughtful. "So I'm like a puppy huh?"_

_Kurt giggled, burying his head into Blaine's shoulder. "Yes you are." He hummed, kissing Blaine's jaw. "Blaine?"_

"_Hmmm?" Blaine replied, placing his warm lips to Kurt's forehead. _

"_Don't ever change."_

"_Blaine... Blaine... yo, dapper Dan... cooo eeee... __**BLAINE!"**_

Blaine grunted, rubbing the heel of his hand into his eye. "Hmmm, whaa zat...?" He mumbled, rolling over and falling back to sleep again.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, glaring at Blaine. "Blaine seriously, you need to get up." He huffed. Sebastian had spent the best part of twenty minutes knocking on Blaine's door with no answer. In the end he had picked the lock, the wood swinging open and sending several empty glass bottles rolling. Sebastian then proceeded into the apartment finding it in a shambles, empty take away boxes all over the place, discarded clothes, beer bottles and case files around the sitting room floor. He found Blaine, unshaven and in the clothes he'd been wearing for the past week passed out on the couch.

"Blaine, come on." Sebastian hissed, shaking Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine swatted blindly at Sebastian's hand, Blaine's head tucked in the crook of his elbow and muscled back towards his friend. "But Kuuuurt, I don wanna help Brittitiny wash Lore Tubbings..." he said sleepily.

"Who the hell are Brittitiny and Lore Tubbings?" Sebastian frowned although Brittitiny and Lore Tubbings wasn't really the problem; Blaine had most definitely said Gay Face's name. Blaine hadn't mentioned Kurt in over six years, it had taken a year _before _that to realise Kurt wasn't coming back, that Kurt was gone and out of Blaine's life for good.

"Mmmm, Kurt..." Blaine muttered.

"That's it." Sebastian grabbed Blaine's legs, yanking Blaine off the couch in one swift movement, Blaine landing hard on his butt and whacking his head against the edge of the couch's arm, startling him awake.

"What the actual fu..."

"Welcome back to the land of the living Blainers." Sebastian cut him off, moving to open the curtains at the back of the room which he knew had probably remained closed for far too long. "Oh look, you actually own windows! I wondered what was behind here."

Blaine rubbed his forehead, the sun suddenly blinding and head pounding making him feel groggy. "Sebastian? What are you doing here?" he said, perplexed.

"Well evidently you've been cooped up in..." Sebastian looked around, opening his arms to indicate the space he was standing in. "What was once a very nice apartment and now a very good resemblance of a pig sty. I decided to pay you a visit because we were all beginning to think you were dead and it's a good thing too; if I'd left it any longer you'd have probably fermented and turned into alcohol."

"Look I had like, two drinks." Blaine defended although the evidence really wasn't in his favour.

Sebastian wasn't paying attention, carrying on talking over Blaine. "I mean, what have you been doing all this time anyway? Listen, I know someone close to you has died, but people in your line of work are allowed two days of mourning, after that you suck it up and hide it, not become a recluse."

"I was working." Blaine whined, resting his arms across his knees and ruffling his unwashed curls. "Can't you see the case notes everywhere? I've been trying to find at least _something_ but there's just this... big empty black hole of nothing!" He buried his head in his hands as the events that had gone away during his sleep came rushing back, including Kurt cancelling on him. Apparently something had come up and he wasn't able to meet, thus, with no other leads, Blaine spent the rest of the week and into the next working from home, getting updates now and again from the police department. Sebastian himself had phoned previously to try and coax Blaine out but nothing he could say would work. Sebastian knew this case was hard, didn't know what exactly it was due to secrecy but he still felt some sympathy for his friend.

Sebastian sighed. "Look Blaine, trying to work everything out by yourself isn't what I'd call productive and, not that I'm condemning it seeing as you're extremely hot when drunk, any more and your liver is screwed. Now here's my advice," he sat down next to Blaine, hooking an arm over his shoulder, Blaine with his head still in his hands. "You're going to go into work and work out the case _with your teammates_, seeing as it's kinda what you do at the NYPD but before that you're going to take a shower because you smell like Tudor Britain. If you still feel like holding up in here then I suggest you pass this case to someone else, this _clearly _has a negative effect on you, whatever it is."

Blaine said something into his hands, Sebastian leaning closer to try and hear it. "Pardon?" Sebastian questioned.

Blaine lifted up his head. "I found Kurt." He reiterated before hiding away in his hands again.

Sebastian went silent, a pause filled with increasing disbelief and anger. "What?" He finally got out through gritted teeth.

"I found Kurt." Blaine repeated. "I got a tip off that he'd be working at Puck's the other night and after that... well let's just say he's a man with many secrets."

"Many secrets?" Sebastian exclaimed. "This is the boy who ripped your heart out and most probably watched it bleed. I saw what he said to you, what he did... especially after everything you went through for him; all that time you spent with him, no matter how terrifying the situation was or how guilty he seemed; you didn't care that nearly everyone was against him, you _stood by that bastard through it all!_ And then he abandoned you as soon as he could. You shouldn't do this to yourself again Blaine! Not after how hurt you were, I couldn't stand to see you like that. Like _this_!" Sebastian gestured to Blaine's messy form.

After everything Sebastian hated Kurt, hated what he had done to Blaine. At first when Blaine had seen the email he had been frantic, calling and leaving Kurt hundreds of messages. Next came the anger, how could Kurt _do _that to him? How could he _lie?_ Then there was the denial. Kurt wouldn't do that to him, there must be something wrong. Why? Why? Why? Well that was the ultimate question wasn't it? Either way it was Sebastian who was there for Blaine when he was completely broken. He guessed it was worse due to all the events that had happened previously.

But Blaine hadn't been the only one, as soon as everyone left Kurt had all but disappeared from _their_ lives too leaving only his family knowing exactly what had happened, what _was_ happening but Burt, Carole and Finn kept _very _tight lipped. Whether Kurt was even in the house was another matter. It took awhile for everyone but eventually it was accepted that Kurt wasn't what they had all thought he was.

"Kurt... he's... I think he's the one that came out of this with the most scars, both physically and mentally." Blaine sighed forlornly. "I know he did what he did for a reason Seb, Kurt isn't... he isn't cold unless he's hiding something."

Sebastian shook his head. "Blaine can't you see? You look for too much good in people. Kurt meant what he said and the reason he's so cold is because that's who he is!"

"Look, I'm not going to argue with you about this okay?"

Sebastian sighed, looking at Blaine out of the corner of his eye. "If Kurt's still so great then why have you held yourself up in your apartment like this?"

Blaine frowned. "I don't ... understand."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Why is it after you find the man who stabbed you right where it hurts you suddenly start to hide yourself away?"

Blaine began to pick at his pant leg, avoiding all eye contact. "This isn't about Kurt... well it is just... it's this case, it's _identical_ to the one that happened in High School only this time the murderer is... _very _skilled. We've got literally _nothing_!"

"Are you serious?" Sebastian stared at Blaine with wide eyes. "You're joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"How identical?"

"It's literally the same. Same timings, same method of death, same sort of victims... everything."

"And now you've involved Kurt."

"I...err... no. He... he won't help, he said he would and then..." Blaine trailed off.

Sebastian looked thoughtful. He'd ask more on the matter but he wouldn't be able to get a straight answer out of Blaine anyway. Sebastian made a quick decision, patting Blaine on the leg and standing up with a grunt. "Come on, go have a shower, shave... _a lot_ you look like a caveman and please, change your clothes. When you're ready we'll go to that coffee shop you like and get you some breakfast; I don't really fancy braving your kitchen without the proper protection. I don't suppose you have any fumigation equipment handy?"

"Oh you're so funny." Blaine said sarcastically, picking up a cushion and throwing it at Sebastian's head.

"But of course." Sebastian said, ducking out the way.

Blaine sighed. "I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This case, it's impossible."

Sebastian leant against the door frame, an eyebrow raised. "Nothing's impossible Blaine, and if there's anyone who can solve this thing it's you."

"How do you know?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I've never known you to be one to give up Blaine."

"I'm not."

"Then prove it." And with that Sebastian exited the room leaving Blaine alone with his thoughts.

"So, your skin burning yet?" Sebastian asked, handing Blaine a Styrofoam cup.

"Come again?" Blaine blinked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You're out in the sun." Sebastian pointed out. They began walking, the cold day making their noses numb and turn rosy red. Cars passed by, people moving around Sebastian and Blaine without a single glance, the noise of the city producing a comforting hum.

Whilst Blaine was in the shower Sebastian had decided to go get coffee by himself. He guessed Blaine would take a while and he had nothing better to do anyway. To Sebastian's surprise, when he had exited the coffee house, he had found Blaine leaning against the wall outside, black woollen trench coat on and scarf wrapped around his neck with his hands in his pockets and looking a lot better than he had previously.

"Well maybe I'm the sort that sparkles." Blaine smirked.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Twilight? Seriously Anderson?"

"What?" Blaine shrugged. "I may have gauged my eyes out after the first movie but you tend to pick things up from the fans."

"It's not that, it's the fact that film was out _years_ ago Blaine."

"Horrible movies aside, I've come to a conclusion." Blaine declared.

Sebastian took a sip of his coffee, an amused air about him. "Oh? You're going to get that new car after all?"

Blaine only glared at him. "You know what I mean."

"Can't say that I do, you haven't told me what conclusion you've come to yet." Sebastian pointed out.

Blaine just shook his head, deciding to get straight to the point. "You were right."

"Surprise surprise, told you you didn't need a new one."

"No, this isn't about the damn car. What I meant was you were right that I can do this."

"What? Grow a couple more inches?"

"No! This case! I'm going to put my all into solving this and hopefully I can prevent history repeating itself!"

Sebastian paused in thought. "History... repeating itself?"

"You know as well as I what the ending of this thing might be."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "This is about Kurt again, isn't it?"

"Well I-" Blaine was suddenly cut off by a hand on his shoulder causing him to halt in his movements and leave Sebastian to carry on ahead of him.

"Erm, excuse me detective, I think you dropped this." The man who had stopped him said.

Blaine frowned at the piece of paper being held out to him, taking it, unfolding it and reading what was hidden within. "Oh no, you've got the wrong person, this isn't mine."

The man smiled; a gesture that was telling Blaine he knew something Blaine didn't. "No Blaine Anderson, I believe that is definitely yours."

Blaine stared at the paper in his hands again, shaking his head. "How do you know..." he returned his gaze to the man only to find that he had gone. "My name..."

"Blaine! Come on!" Sebastian shouted.

Looking around, Blaine could not find a single trace of the man, the only thing left of him being the crisp white paper in his hand along with the black letters in its centre.

**Chez Cedes**

**Be there any time between 11:00 and 1:00**

**Don't be late, he keeps a tight schedule.**

"Blaine... you... you're..." Trent found his words couldn't form whilst he stared at Blaine when the detective strolled through the doors of NYPD; Trent's face now mimicking a very convincing fish. He had good reason to believe that Blaine had had some sort of mental break down, what with Benny, this clueless case and now Kurt; they had all seen Blaine slowly shutting down and were convinced he wouldn't be able to carry on with this. Now Blaine was stood before Trent, detective mode thoroughly in place and actually looking like he knew what he was doing; as if the events of the previous months or so were just a routine case.

"Walk with me." Blaine instructed, barely glancing at his shell shocked friend behind the desk.

"Blaine, I can't just abandon my post!" Trent complained, but Blaine wasn't listening, carrying on at a fast walk and shedding his coat as he went.

Trent began collecting papers, scurrying after Blaine and quickly asking a passing worker if they could take over for him before carrying on, catching up to Blaine as he passed into the main building. "Blaine! Wait up!"

"Did you know that is the fear of long words? Ironic huh?" Blaine mused, giving his coat to a surprised police officer. In fact, everyone looked relatively surprised to see Blaine there, all stopping to blink just in case their minds were playing tricks on them. Blaine of course ignored all of this.

"Blaine I don't know what you're talking about." Trent shook his head as they walked into the main work room, Santana, Mike, Wes and Artie all looking up from a map as they approached.

"Welcome back from Mordor Blaine, how was your trip?" Santana quipped, straightening up from where she had her hands rested on the giant glass table in front of her, moving them to her hips instead. "Looks like horse face managed to drag you away from that demon juice after all."

"Love you too San." Blaine remarked, coming over to stand with his colleagues leaving Trent to shuffle his feet nervously, feeling extremely out of place.

Blaine looked down at the glass table, staring at a map of New York brought up on the screen. There were different coloured dots littered around the image, Blaine's eyes scanning the minute yet important details. "Where's Wes?" He questioned, not looking up.

"Visiting." Mike replied simply.

Blaine nodded, tracing a finger along the screen and following the dots. "So the purple dots are where our victims were likely to have been taken from." Blaine mused. "The red dots are where they were killed but... what are the green dots for?"

Artie reached up to his face and wiggled his glasses, coughing to gain Blaine's attention. "We got the results back from the lab; it took longer than anticipated because the soil sample was so small but I managed to narrow the results down. Those are all the garden centres and flower shops in the area that sell irises and use that particular soil."

"More than a couple I see." Blaine murmured. He straightened up, clapping his hands together. "Well at least it's something. Right, we'll split up, Mike, Santana, you guys can..."

"Wait a sec, hold up squinty," Santana raised a hand, her nails sharpened and painted red. "You refuse to come in for a week, and when you finally bring your sorry arse back in here you expect us to put you back up on your leader pedestal? No me gusta."

Blaine folded his arms and stared straight into Santana's hardened eyes. "Alright, what do you want to do?"

Santana blanched, obviously not expecting Blaine's answer. "Well erm..." She shook herself out of her puzzlement, looking at the screen. "Right, Mike and I will take these shops, Blaine, if you go and grab Nathan you two..."

"Actually, I thought Trent would like to come with me." Blaine informed her.

Trent paled significantly, eyes widening in undisguised horror. "What?" He squeaked.

"You want to take the _secretary_ with you?" Mike raised a sceptical eyebrow.

Trent would have protested at being called a secretary, but the concept of helping Blaine hunt down murderers, whether it be somewhere as innocent as a flower shop, wasn't particularly appealing. "Blaine, I can't get involved in investigations; it's not my job!"

"Just treat it as a field trip away from the front desk." Blaine suggested.

"Why do you want Trent to go with you so badly anyway yo?" Artie asked.

"I have my reasons."

"Stupid reasons." Santana muttered.

"Well I'm not going." Trent declared defiantly. "What if you get caught in like, a gun fight or or... no Blaine, don't look at me like that, I'm not going and that's final."

It was a rather quaint flower shop, the kind with a tiny brass bell above the door that tinkled merrily every time someone entered. Inside was small and compact, a different array of beautiful flowers on all sides that made a cacophony of sweet smells. Ceramic pots, sticks with paper butterflies attached, mini porcelain scarecrows and silver twisted branches that could be placed with a bunch of flowers to compliment them sat on shelves. A tall, chocolate haired man was busy putting together a collection of white lilies but apart from that the shop was relatively empty of customers. Finally there was the counter right at the back of the shop, a bored teenager flipping through a magazine and popping pink bubble gum.

"Well this shop definitely has potential." Blaine hummed, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"What makes you say that?" Trent questioned, moving further into the shop and past Blaine. "This place doesn't exactly scream murd..."

Blaine quickly shushed him, lowering his voice to just above a whisper. "Be careful what you say Trent, causing wide spread panic wasn't really on my agenda today."

Trent raised an eyebrow. "Blaine, look around, how far do you think news of a serial killer being loose in New York will go from the mouths of _two people?_ Besides, people already know about the murders." He reasoned.

"Yeah but they don't know they're all linked." Blaine said. "Well whatever; time is of the essence my dear Watson, and we've got a particularly difficult case to solve."

"Speaking of which, why am I here again?"

Blaine didn't say anything, digging his hands into his pockets and handing Trent the piece of paper that stranger had given him that morning. Blaine walked further into the shop, stopping to look at a group of giant daisies. He wondered what their real name was; he remembered Brittany thinking they were baby sunflowers and writing her science essay on it once.

Trent looked at the piece of paper in his hand. "Chez Cedes?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied, picking up and smelling a particularly potent flower. "Apparently Kurt works there." He carried on down the line of flowers while he talked nonchalantly. "And I have an allotted amount of time in which to go and see him which would probably be whilst we are looking round for evidence or clues or whatever."

Trent picked up one of the scarecrows, fiddling with its nose. "That still doesn't tell me why I'm here." The nose snapped off, Trent's eyes widening as he discreetly hid it in a plant point.

"Because Chez Cedes is a restaurant and I'm not going in alone."

"Then why not take San, or Mike or Sebastian?"

"One, Sebastian hates Kurt and two, I want to see Kurt because I need his... gift and you're the only other person besides Kurt's family who knows about it. Also, I'm hoping if you're there with me he won't run away."

Trent was about to reply but Blaine had gone up to the counter, leaning an arm across the wooden surface and smiling charmingly at the teenage girl behind it. The girl straightened up, flicking her ruby red hair over her should and fluttering her eyelashes at Blaine. "May I help you sir?" She drawled.

"You have a lot of beautiful flowers here." Blaine beamed causing Trent to roll his eyes. Bloody flirt.

"Yes," The girl nodded. "It's harder to get them to bloom in winter but my aunt has her ways."

"Ah, so this is a family owned business?"

"Very much so."

"Nice."

The girl smiled prettily at him, twirling a strand of hair around a manicured finger. "So... see anything you fancy?" She pulled her cherry glossed lip between her teeth and Trent held back a scoff. Sorry hon, even if he was your age he doesn't exactly bat for your team.

"Yes actually, I was wondering if you had any Irises'."

The girl shook her head. "I'm sorry; we sold our last batch this morning."

"Oh... you wouldn't have kept a log as to who bought them would you?"

The girl frowned. "I'm not sure I'm..."

Blaine reached into his coat and brought out his badge. "I need them for work."

The girl's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she nodded her head. "Yes... but of course, I'll go and get the log book." She disappeared through a beaded doorway leaving Blaine to tap patiently on the counter. He turned to smirk at Trent, his face dropping at the un-impressed look from his friend. "What?"

"Do you have to act like that with _every_ interviewee?"

"What? I'm not doing anything out of the ordinary."

The sole customer in the shop approached the counter, looking curiously at Blaine and Trent. Blaine's attention was now away from Trent, his detective mode back in place. "Sir, you come to the shop often?"

"Erm... no actually, this was just a stop on the way to work." The man said, slightly wary of Blaine.

"Those flowers for anyone special?"

The man smiled affectionately at the plant's in his arms. "They're more of an... apology really, but I know these are their favourite; they smell wondrous."

Just then the girl returned carrying a large leather bound book in her arms. "Here you are sir."

"Why thank you." Blaine winked, the girl blushing and shying away. "Now, if you tend to my friend here," Blaine patted the man with the lilies on the shoulder. "I'll start looking through that book of yours if that's alright?"

The girl nodded. "Certainly."

Kurt straightened his black waist coat, making sure his pure white shirt was tucked perfectly into his black slacks and that his cuff links were neatly in place. He ran a finger and thumb across his fringe which he had gelled off to the side making him look decidedly younger. And there he was, Kurt Hummel staring back at him in the mirror, dressed smartly and looking like the perfect waiter.

Chez Cedes was one of the most popular restaurant in New York; everyone went there, well, everyone who was worth talking about. The restaurant itself was owned by one Sam Evans, and so named after his claimed love of his life, Mercedes Jones, the famous singer and one of Kurt's best friends. It seemed all of Kurt's friends from high school had made a name for themselves, each offering a helping hand to Kurt. Kurt didn't want their charity, but when money started to become tight he couldn't refuse a job opportunity, especially as one as good as this.

With a sigh, Kurt exited out into the main restaurant area, picking up a note pad and making his way over to a table, false smile in place. He worked the floor, moving back and forth taking orders and dropping them off. It was hard work, but the tips were better than great and the pay was good although Kurt had a sneaking suspicion that Sam was giving him more than he should.

"Hey Kurt." Lindsey, one of the waitresses called. "Can you grab table five for me? My hands are full."

"Sure." Was Kurt's robotic reply. He made a bee line for table five, picking up a couple of drink orders along the way. He stopped, licking the end of his pencil and flipping a page over on his notebook. "Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel and I'll be your waiter this afternoon. May I recommend the specials? The sea bass is particularly good." Kurt looked up, his eyes flickering and smile twitching briefly when he recognised the men sat at the table.

"Kurt." Blaine said nervously.

Trent shot Kurt an apologetic look, telling him that he had nothing to do with this, whatever it was. Kurt however ignored the matter for now. "May I get you any drinks first?"

"Kurt, you know why I'm here."

**Yeah Kurt.** Benny said mockingly in Kurt's ear. Benny had refused to leave Kurt alone ever since Kurt had cancelled on his meeting with Blaine. Kurt hadn't wanted to cancel, it's just all his bank statements and payments had decided to all come in at once and Kurt had to hunt around for more jobs.

Kurt waved a hand at Benny, shooing him away. "I'm sorry Blaine; I just don't have the time."

"_Please _Kurt." Blaine begged.

The sincerity in Blaine's eyes, the pleading and... "My apartment, five o'clock."

**You better not cancel this time or you'll feel the wrath of Benny!**

_Oh shut up and die properly already_.

Blaine was late, Blaine was _very _late. Well an hour, but still, that was late. But it wasn't Blaine's fault he'd been caught up in a lot of agro at work. None of them had found _anything_ not mass buying, no repetitive visits, nothing. They couldn't even find a name that reoccurred at the different shops (just in case the 'murderer' changed shops) but if that were true then it was possible they were back to square one and the soil sample they found was useless now seeing as not all places that sold flowers would use the same soil. So basically, they were once again screwed.

Blaine wrapped his knuckles on Kurt's apartment door. He was surprised when he'd realised that Kurt lived in one of the most run down areas in New York, the place was falling apart and Blaine couldn't even come to fathom someone like Kurt being here. But then again, people were full of surprises.

The door swung open to reveal a man with dreadlocks and a checked shirt, holding a tired Izzy in his arms. "Hey, Kurt told me you might turn up." Joe kicked the door open wider, revealing a cosy living room, a cloth couch facing towards a small TV with a coffee table in front of it. On the table Blaine's trained to be observant eyes picked out something rather interesting. There were a few envelopes, open, with thick red letters as horrific as a death sentence on their surface. 'Final demand.' 'Payment due'.

"Isn't he here?" Blaine frowned.

Joe shook his head. "You've just missed him."

"W-what? Where's he gone?"

"To work. He said you're welcome to stay and wait if you want? I have no idea when he'll be back though... it kind of depends on the night really..."

Blaine held up a gloved hand, shaking his head. He should have guessed Kurt would do this. "No, it's alright, I'll catch him latter."

Joe looked at Blaine sympathetically, saying a quick goodbye before shutting the door again leaving Blaine in the cold.

Blaine let out a sigh, scuffing his feet on the ground. He knew he should leave now before his mind told him to knock on the door again and take up Joe's offer, but he felt so angry now. Kurt was obviously avoiding him, and it was starting to get extremely annoying.

"I told you in the note that Kurt keeps to tight schedules." A voice said behind him making Blaine jump a good few feet in the air.

Blaine cried out, turning to see someone he'd thought he'd never see again stood behind him on the stairwell. "I-it's you!"

"I should think so; I'd be surprised if it wasn't me." The stranger from that morning replied.

Blaine's thought's were swirling, what, where, how... what? "Why are you here?" Then it clicked. "Do you know Kurt?"

"I do, yes, although I haven't been here for some time. Everything seems so different compared to where I've now come to call home, and being here again; it's all very strange really." The man pondered.

Blaine blinked ooookay. "There's one question I'd like to ask you." He said slowly, wanting to get to the point before the man went off on one.

"Shoot." The man said casually.

"Why did you feel the need to tell me where Kurt was?"

The man shrugged. "I thought Kurt needed a bit of help, and I figured you wouldn't go searching for him on your own."

Blaine frowned. "And what help would that be? And why can't you help him yourself?"

"That's what _you _need to find out. I'm just the middle man, as it were." He smiled. "So, seeing as you've blown the first opportunity, I'm going to give you another, here." He handed over a small business card.

"Unique's?"

"Yep, just a warning though, it's ladies night. Ask for Porcelain."

Blaine looked back at the dark purple card, the silver writing glittering in the light of the street lamp. "Ladies night?" He looked up only to see that the man had disappeared again. "Hey!" Blaine shouted, running to lean over the metal railing preventing you from falling over the stairwell. Blaine saw the man walking away, his hands deep in his pockets. How'd he get that far away anyway? "I don't even know your name!" The man just waved, not even turning round to look at Blaine.

After that, Blaine's body moved of its own accord. He didn't remember the car ride, or the searching of New York's night life, in fact, he didn't even remember entering the tightly packed night club until someone walked into him. Startling, Blaine took in his surroundings, the softly pumping beat of the music and the stifling heat. Party goers were on the dance floor, drinks in hand or at the bar. Barely dressed woman were walking around with trays of drinks, the men eyeing them with lust.

One girl caught Blaine's eye. She had long, loosely curled chestnut brown hair, her fringe clipped up into a quiff and pink streaks running through her locks. She didn't have huge 'assets' but her waist was slim, an open backed black cocktail dress showing off her body and shiny black stilettos on her feet. Blaine saw that her skin was milky white and on her shoulder blades was a tattoo of wings.

The girl, probably one of the waitresses, bent down to place a glass on a low table in front of a red leather couch, a group of men who must be business men, all laughing loudly. One of them groped the girl's arse who yelped out in surprise. Her eyes narrowed and she gripped the man's wrist. Blaine couldn't make out what she was saying, but a moment later the man who had touched her was grabbing his nose in pain. She stormed away, Blaine catching a glimpse of icy blue eyes framed by black eyeliner. The girl looked beautiful, and extremely familiar... wait... a sec. Blaine carried on watching as the girl stormed out through a door labelled 'staff only'. There was no mistaking it; she was definitely Porcelain, or rather, Kurt.

Kurt sat in front of one of the vanities in the changing room taking off all of the crap on his face. His wig was placed on the head of a manikin and his dress lay somewhere off to one side. He had changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose fitting jumper that hung off one shoulder.

**You made a really pretty girl you know, could have fooled even the straightest of men. **Benny remarked.

Kurt glared at him. "Shut up, this job isn't exactly something I'm proud of okay?" Kurt snapped, playing about with his hair. He only ever offered to work for Wade when money was extremely tight and he tried to avoid working on 'ladies night' at all cost.

Most of the men on these nights were ignorant that some of the girls were actually guys; Unique's was of course, a gay club but Wade did have girls working here, hence he sometimes held a 'ladies night' to get a wider clientele. The guy workers tended to help out seeing as there weren't a lot of 'ladies' to make up numbers. Of course there was the fact that Wade was most definitely known for his alter ego, Unique so it was only a matter of time until the employees got involved. It was just a bit of fun really.

The idea of 'ladies night' initially was so Wade could make more money, this night being one of the busiest seeing as it was so rare of an occurrence. Thank god Unique's was a lot more sophisticated then Scandals was, although Kurt had quickly come to a conclusion that a lot of the guys here were pigs, there were those who stood up for the workers here and who were relatively polite.

Having said that, Kurt may hate this job but there were some perks to it, like the flowers on Kurt's table. He had received them earlier from an old... acquaintance he had met at Unique's a few years ago and they made him smile every time he looked at them. Lilies. They were very pretty and smelled gorgeous.

Whilst locked in his thoughts, someone managed to sneak in and appear behind Kurt in the mirror, crossing their arms and looking at Kurt expectantly.

Kurt sighed, turning round in his chair, looking down at his hands in his lap. Kurt had never wanted him to see him like this. "Hey."

"How many jobs do you have?" Blaine questioned.

"A couple..." Kurt looked away, refusing to make eye contact and blushing out of embarrassment.

"Never thought I'd see you doing something like this." Blaine remarked, remembering back in Glee club when Kurt had refused to dress up as a girl for sectionals.

Kurt laughed hollowly. "Yeah well, desperate times call for desperate measures. Of course I still look like a boy, but make-up and being in the dark plus the alcohol kind of impairs people's... judgements."

"Yeah, I kind of saw that first hand." Blaine nodded. "Nice flowers by the way."

"Yeah." Kurt said quietly.

**Awkwaaaard; the ex finding you walking around in a dress... damn. **Benny said unhelpfully.

"Joe a good babysitter?"

"Erm... it was supposed to be Quinn but she was busy so Joe offered. He's a good guy..." They stayed in silence, Blaine remaining cool and Kurt looking sheepishly around the room. He felt like he wanted the world to stop so he could get off, and with Blaine staring at him like that... "Look Blaine, I'm so sorry okay! Everything's been piling up and I've got a little girl to look after and..."

"Are you free now?" Blaine asked, his face stony.

"Yeah I err... wanted to finish early... I don't feel very well."

"You reckon' Joe could stay with Izzy a little longer?"

Kurt took awhile, his voice barely above a whisper. "Yeah. I figured you might show up so I bought my stuff with me. Just in case."

"Let's go back to mine then."

"Yeah..."

**Thanks for reading and to anyone who reviewed! And fingers cross I have Wi-Fi. I will not bow is on my next in line for updating. I'd appreciate it if you tell me how I'm doing because there's a lot of information to get into this and the structure is very confusing it's like, I have to get this in and have no idea how lol :s.**

**Thank you! 3**

**Love**

**MJ**

**xxx**

**P.S. Please no flames, especially if they're about Twilight -_- constructive criticism is welcome, seeing as advice is extremely helpful, I don't mind it at all. **


End file.
